


Silent Searching

by SilentlySoars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Boy Meets World, Captain America (Movies), Girl Meets World, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Shawn Hunter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Returns, Demisexual Cory Matthews, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Housewife Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, OT3, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Science Boyfriends, Smut, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Does What He Wants, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is moves into his Tony-Provided Manhattan apartment and starts to bond with his neighbors. But what happens when one of them has an unexpected connection to Steve's past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! I have no idea where this dumb crossover idea came from but I decide just to run with it! I hope you guys like it and remember to live comments.

If there was anything that hadn’t changed in the future, it was the awkwardness of moving in somewhere new.

Steve had nowhere to go after the attack on New York so Tony offered him an apartment in a building he owned in Manhattan.

It wasn’t Brooklyn but at least it was New York.

And Tony pulled the ‘My-dad-would-want-it’ card and Steve just could not.

Howard Stark had been one of his best friends and his death had just…

He accepted the invite.

Steve hadn’t been expecting the apartment to be fucking huge when he accepted.

When he confronted Tony, the man had merely shrugged.

Pepper Potts, who one of the greatest woman Steve had the pleasure of meeting, had explained that Tony kept all his favorite people in that building.

Steve didn’t know how he felt about that.

But he did like the apartment.

It was fully furnished and Steve knew Pepper did it because if Tony had decorated everything would be red, white and blue.

He had no idea what to do with the empty bedroom but he did like his room.

Still he had no idea what to do when he did move in.

He was standing in his kitchen pondering whether or not he should try to cook or set the kitchen on fire or possible both when there was a knock on the door.

Steve opened it to reveal a smiling blond woman.

“Umm hello?” He greeted and the woman’s smile grew.

“Hi! My name’s Topanga and I live across the hall from you. I just wanted to bring you some supplies to welcome you to the building.” She said and Steve noticed for the first time that she was holding a plate of cookies and handful of pamphlets.

Steve looked wearily at the pamphlets.

Last time he’d been given on it had been on the sin of homosexuality.

Topanga must have noticed his weariness because she held up the pamphlets and said simply, “Take out menus!”, before explaining that you could have food delivered your house.

She grinned at his relief.

“Mr. Stark said that you aren’t quite accustomed to modern life yet. I thought that the high tech kitchen would be too much for you at first.” She said.

Steve chuckled.

“To be completely honest I don’t think I’d be accustomed to using the kitchen even if it was the 40’s… So how do you know Stark?” He asked and it was Topanga’s turn to smirk.

“I’m his personal lawyer.”

Steve burst out laughing and Topanga rolled her eyes.

“Yes I know. Being Tony Stark’s lawyer is the most hilarious job every but I get paid a butt ton of money and a spiffy apartment for me and my partners and children to live in.” She said with a smirk.

Steve blinked.

Partners?

“You live with you law partners?” He asked bewildered and Topanga chuckled.

“Oh god no. My husbands.”

Steve froze, staring at the woman incredulously.

“Husbands?” He barked and Topanga frowned.

“Yes. Do you have a problem with that?” She asked hotly.

Steve gaped at her and the lawyer must have taken that as a yes because she stormed out of the apartment.

 

Steve felt like shit.

Topanga had been nice to him and he’d drove her away by being an asshole.

He didn’t have a problem with her having two husbands.

Of course he didn’t.

But the last time he checked that was illegal.

Of course that had been in 1945 but still.

Had the world really changed that much?

He decided to find out three days later by knocking on his neighbor’s door.

A little boy around 4 answered the door.

He had dark curls and eyes but you could see Topanga all over him.

The little boy peered up at Steve and gasped.

“You’re him!” He whispered excitedly as he began to dance in place and Steve chuckled.

This kid was too cute.

“Can you tell your mom your neighbor is here to see here?”

The boy nodded before running into the apartment screaming, “Mommy! Captain Merca is here!”

Topanga appeared in the living room and she gave Steve a hard look.

Steve gave her an apologetic smile and Topanga’s gaze softened.

“Auggie go play in your room.” She said shooing the little boy away.

He grinned one more time at Steve before running off.

“He’s adorable.” Steve commented and Topanga grinned fondly.

“Yeah. He takes after his father.” She said.

Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Look I’m sorry is I made it seem like I had a problem with you. I just… Things back in the day weren’t so liberal.” He explained and Topanga sighed.

“Things really aren’t that much better now. I’ve had to defend my relationship a lot.” She said apologetically.

“How does that work?” Steve blurted out and Topanga chuckled.

Steve felt so embarrassed.

“We’re together. The three of us. I mean me and Cory are legally married but we still consider Shawn our husband.” Topanga explained.

She walked into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

Steve began to wander around the apartment, pausing in front of a group of pictures.

Steve focused on the center one.

It was of Topanga and two men.

One was obviously Auggie’s father.

He had the boy’s energetic smile, brown eyes and curly, brown hair.

The other man also had brown hair, though his was a significantly lighter shade, and blue eyes.

He was also wearing an army uniform.

“Your husband is in the army?” Steve asked.

Topanga smiled sadly and sighed.

“He was. You see me, Shawn and Cory were best friend’s growing up. Me and Cory got together in high school and got married in college… but it never felt like a relationship between two people.” She said as she handed a cup of coffee to Steve.

“How so?” Steve asked.

“Because even though I knew Cory was in love with me, I knew he was in love with Shawn. It took me a long time to accept that I would have to share Cory but I did. And then… We were moving to New York and I knew we couldn’t leave without Shawn. That I couldn’t leave without Shawn or Cory.” She said fondly.

“Sounds nice.”

It does and Steve gets it because he’s been there.

Bucky leaving was impossible.

Sure he had wanted to serve his country but more than that he wanted to be with Bucky.

“When we got to New York… It was different you know? For once me and Cory we’re on the same page for what seemed like the first time in forever. We… may have come on too strong and scared Shawn off. He decided to run away and join the army. Shawn has always had a thing for running away instead of facing his problems.” Topanga said with a sigh.

“So what made him?” Steve asked.

Topanga’s face fell.

“He was in the army two years before he was injured. He… Shawn either doesn’t like to talk about it or can’t talk about it. We’ve never gotten the full story. We do know he was seriously hurt. Me and Cory dropped everything and were there when he was flown back to the states. The first thing he did when he woke up was tell me how much he loved us. We’ve been together ever since.” She said and Steve sighed dreamily.

“Romantic.” He said.

Topanga grinned.

“I like to think so.”

Steve peered back at the pictures.

“So what do they do for a living?” He asked curiously.

“Shawn is a journalist for The Daily Bugle. Right now he’s covering some festival in Charleston. Cory is a history teacher… Cory might have a slight obsession with you.” The woman said with an apologetic smile.

Steve shrugged.

“Lots of people love Captain America.”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so bitter.

“No. He’s not obsessed with Captain America. He’s obsessed with Steve Rogers. He loves WWII and well… His final project in college was on you. Cory is the kind of person who obsesses over stupid things until he gets his answers. It really doesn’t help when Shawn encourages it.”

Topanga sounds impossible exasperated and Steve is even more intrigued by this Shawn man.

He glances back at the picture.

There is just something about him.

Something familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: It's Quiet Uptown from Hamilton


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! This Chapter is a little bit of filler but there are important bits of detail in there. The next chapter is when things really start to get good so keep reading!

It’s the next night when Steve finds someone trying to break into the Matthew’s apartment.

He’s on the rook sketching when the movement caught his eye.

He climbed down the fire escape quickly and silently.

He grabbed onto the invader, who gave a shriek.

Steve was surprised to find it was a young, blonde girl.

“Who are you?” He demanded but the girl just glared at him.

The window she was trying to break in opened and a young brunette girl stuck her head out.

Steve recognized her as the Matthew’s eldest Riley.

“Let her go!” The girl yelled as she attempted to pull the blonde in.

Steve held his grip on her and instead climbed in the window.

Riley let out a dry of surprise that had Topanga running into the room.

“Steve?” Topanga asked.

“I found this trying to break into your apartment.” He said, sparing the blonde girl a glance.

Topanga sighed.

“Don’t worry. That’s just Mia. She’s one of ours.”

Steve released the girl, who promptly slammed her foot down on his.

He didn’t even flinch and the two girls stared in shock.

“Auggie wasn’t making stuff up.” Riley whispered and Mia didn’t bother to answer.

“Alright girls. I think that the coco is almost ready.” Topanga said and the two girls rushed out of the room.

Topanga grinned at Steve.

“Thanks for that. Mia doesn’t have the best home life and we’ve kind of adopted her. She’s Riley’s best friend.”

Topanga paused.

“By the way if you see a little boy with a bowl hair cut sneaking in its ok. He’s ours too.”

 

Topanga led Steve into the living room where the two young girls were crowding the man Steve knew to be Cory.

“I’m telling you the truth Daddy! Our neighbor really is Captain America!” Riley said and Mia nodded.

“It’s true Mr. Matthews! He didn’t even feel me stomp his foot!” She said.

“What have we talked about Mia?” A voice from the couch called.

Steve looked over to see the man known as Shawn sitting there with Auggie on his lap.

“No foot stomping but he deserved it!” Mia exclaimed.

“He manhandled her Papa!” Riley said seriously.

“Whole story girls.” Topanga said and the room turned to face her.

The girls looked guilty while Shawn and Cory froze.

“Holy crap! You really are Steve Rogers.” Cory whispered while his partner stared in awe and shock.

“Nice to finally meet you. I caught the small blonde one trying to break into your house.” Steve greeted while Mia glared at him.

“Girls.” Cory said in a warning voice.

The muttered their apologies and ran out of the room.

Topanga shook her head.

Cory was just looking at Steve with an excited smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers. You’re my idol.” The man gushed and Steve smile awkwardly.

 Topanga rolled her eyes.

“Cory!” She tutted.

Cory merely grinned.

“What? I’m a history teacher!” Cory said.

“It’s fine Topanga. It’s nice to have someone refer to me as Captain Rogers and not Captain America.”

 

Steve liked the Matthews.

They were nice and kind and made it their mission in life to introduce him to the modern world.

Topanga would explain to him about social changes.

Steve’s heart swelled at learning that segregation and the laws against being gay had been lifted.

Cory would give him history book after history book to read.

Steve practically inhaled them.

Shawn… Shawn was a hard nut to crack.

He avoided Steve most of the time.

Topanga and Cory both assured him that Shawn was just distrustful of people outside his social circle.

However different records and books and even things called CDs had started showing up on his door step.

Topanga had merely smiled and told Steve they were presents from Shawn.

So far Steve’s favorite were the Harry Potter books.

Steve found it odd that the books left were always fantasy books.

It was like Shawn knew he liked fantasy novels.

Steve had also began venturing out into New York.

He never made it far but he had discovered the joy of a place called Starbucks.

He didn’t much care for coffee but he could live off hot chocolate.

It was after such a venture that Steve came home to see his apartment door open.

He frowned and turned only to run into Clint Barton, who was carrying a box and had a yellow lab at his side.

“Yo Cap.” He greeted with an easy smile.

It was vastly different from his experiences with the agent.

“Uhh what are you doing?” Steve asked and Clint shrugged.

“Tony told me I was moving in with you after I mentioned I was going AWOL from SHEILD and moving to New York. This is my dog. His name is Lucky.” He said and Steve sighed.

“You should know Tony only moves his favorite people into this building.”

Clint let out a long suffering sigh.

“Then I’m sure Natasha has the fucking penthouse.” He groaned and Steve chuckled.

The two walked into the apartment and Clint frowned.

“Dude this place is… they’re nothing here.” He commented.

“There is a couch.” Steve argued and Clint rolled his eyes.

“I mean personality man. You don’t even have fucking throw pillows.” He said.

Steve thought to the cute pillows that the Matthews had on their coach.

“I don’t even know what those are for.” Steve said and Clint laughed.

“They’re meant to look nice. Give the room personality. To look pretty.” The archer explained and Steve stared blankly at him.

Growing up there had never been money for pretty things.

Clint sighed.

“Look my girlfriend is a total thrift store junkie. She’ll flip over a project like this.” Clint said.

Steve felt his chest tighten.

He didn’t want to make his apartment a home.

He learned long ago that home wasn’t a place but the person… the people you loved.

And the people he had loved more than anything were dead.

Peggy.

Bucky.

All of his friends.

But still…

He thought to the Matthews and their seemingly infinite kindness.

He thought to Tony who had given him this amazing apartment.

He thought to Clint, who was standing there with a hopeful grin.

Maybe he could find people he could love again.

Maybe this could be home.

“Ok Clint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Breaking and Entering by Tonight Alive


	3. Walking With The Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here!

Clint’s girlfriend Darcy never makes it to the apartment to decorate it because Clint as to take off for a mission about two weeks after he moves in.

It’s ok because Steve really likes Clint’s dog and likes the company even more.

Topanga comes over a lot when Shawn’s gone on assignment to commiserate with him or just to avoid Cory, who is a wreck when Shawn’s gone.

 

Everything changes when Topanga sets up Steve up on a date.

Her name is Sandy and she’s… nice.

She is blonde and has beautiful green eyes and curves for days.

They have a good time and when he took her home she invited him inside.

He doesn’t take her up on her offer.

It’s not that he doesn’t like her but…

She wasn’t Peggy or Bucky.

Steve walked back to his apartment and found Topanga and Shawn in the hallway.

They were arguing.

He paused and hid.

Better to avoid the scene.

“What were you thinking?” Shawn yelled.

“I was just trying to help him. He’s lonely.” Topanga looked completely confused.

“He doesn’t need a girlfriend! He has a boyfriend!” Shawn hissed and Topanga gave him an odd look.

“Clint isn’t his boyfriend Shawn. They’re roommates. Steve is straight.” She said bewildered.

Shawn blinked and a dark looked fell on the man face.

“You wouldn’t understand.” He said and Topanga glared.

“We might if you’d ever fucking talk to us!” She hissed before stomping back into the apartment.

Steve turned the corner and cleared his throat.

Shawn whipped around and paled at the sight of Steve.

“Shawn- “Steve was cut off by the man storming past him.

 What the heck?

 

Steve was woken the next morning by knocking on the door.

He glanced at the clock.

5 am.

Thank god Clint was on a mission.

The archer would be raging.

Steve walked into the living room and answered the door.

Shawn Hunter was standing there, looking worse for wear.

“You’ve got the wrong apartment Shawn.” Steve said weary of the man’s wild eyes.

He knew this man was military and, while he could overtake him easily, he didn’t want to fight his neighbor.

“No I’m not.” Shawn said and his voice was clear, like he was having a revelation of some sort.

Steve blinked.

“You ok guy?” He asked.

Shawn looked thoughtful.

“Have you ever spent years denying something about yourself and then finally accepting it?” Shawn asked.

“Yes.” Steve said easily.

Most of his adolescence was spent denying his feelings for Bucky.

It had only been when the other boy confessed his own that he accepted it.

“Bucky Barnes is alive.” Shawn said and Steve himself stop breathing.

What?

He grabbed Shawn by the collar and shoved him up against the wall.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve demanded.

“I know it sounds crazy but I’m positive Bucky Barnes is alive.” Shawn said weakly.

Steve’s grip tightened.

“You’re right. That does sound crazy.” Steve all but growled.

Who the fuck was this guy?

Shawn looked over Steve’s shoulder.

“Bucky had a sister named Rebecca. She was my grandmother. She told me Bucky was alive. Before she died and after.” Shawn said.

Steve blinked.

“What?” Steve whispered.

Shawn let out a strangled laugh.

“Come on Steve. You know the Barnes family secret.” He said.

“Prove it.”

Shawn looked over his shoulder and blinked.

“You used to put newspapers in your shoes and your mother’s name was Sarah.”

Steve dropped him and Shawn landed expertly on his feet.

“My grandmother was Rebecca Barnes. She had the power to communicate with her dead relatives. It’s a power she gained from her mother, who gained it from her Romani mother. She passed it onto her own daughter, who was unable to cope with the power and committed suicide. But not before she gave birth to a son. Me.” He said.

Steve studied Shawn’s face and realized with a start that his eyes were the same shade of blue as Bucky’s and he had Becca’s mouth.

“How did I not see it?” He asked and Shawn let out a small laugh.

“Not many would Steve.” He assured but Steve barely heard him.

His head was spinning.

“Bucky’s alive?” Steve asked.

Shawn nodded shortly.

“I didn’t meet Bubbe Becca till I moved to New York and I only knew her a little while before she died but she… She was never able to call him from the Beyond.” He said.

Steve nodded.

He had been one of few to know of Becca’s abilities outside the Barnes family and he knew the girl had been one of the most skilled of her family according to Mrs. Barnes.

“I had no idea my powers were a family thing. I never knew my birth mother and I didn’t find out I even had powers till my father died and I started seeing him and talking to him. I thought I was imaging it till Bubbe Becca showed up on my doorstep.”

Shawn sighed.

“Topanga and Cory think I joined the army because I was afraid of what I felt for them. I was never afraid of how I felt about them. I was the first one of us to know we belonged together. I joined the army because I wasn’t ready to face what I was.”

Steve took in the other man.

He looked so much older than Steve knew him to be.

“I… Bubbe Rebecca died while I was away and she came to me while I was dying. She kept me alive. After I came home it was different. She would come to me and tell me about my powers. About our family. About how Bucky was out there somewhere.”

“Do you know where he is?” Steve asked and Shawn sighed.

“She’s been tracking him down ever since we found out you were alive. She’s tracked him down to Russia. She thinks the KBG captured him and did something to him. Apparently some old KBG members have him.” He said.

Steve paused.

“Why now? Why not three months ago when I moved in?” He asked and Shawn looked incredibly guilty.

“I’m a selfish person Steve. I’ve spent over ten years hiding this from Cory and Topanga. They aren’t going to take it well.”

 

They do take it well however.

They’re mad of course but Steve had only met two people in his life that were as accepting of someone fucking up as badly as Shawn seemed to as Cory and Topanga.

Steve had been blessed to have Bucky and Peggy back.

At least he was getting one of them back.

Steve still didn’t know how he was going to tell Bucky about Peggy’s death.

Shawn’s partners readily encouraged their plight.

Now they had to figure out how to save Bucky.

Steve decided to call Clint.

They’d only been roommates but…

Look you couldn’t go through an alien invasion together without becoming friends.

Clint took the red eye from London and walked in the next morning.

He walked into the apartment and stared at Shawn, who stared back, before grinning.

“I see you’ve already recruited for the mission. Kind of hurt that you didn’t call me first.” He said as he sat down his bags.

“What? Shawn was army.” Steve asked.

Shawn blushed and Clint laughed.

“I was army but I was quickly recruited into a special task force that was co-run by SHEILD. Me and Hawkeye worked together.” Shawn said.

“You worked with SHEILD?” Topanga asked.

She looked a little miffed.

“Now dear I’m sure it was all classified.” Cory assured.

Clint nodded.

“Yep. We didn’t even get to know each other’s names. That’s how I got the name Hawkeye. We called him Jack Flag. Always wanted to know your name though.” He said as he looked at Shawn with admiration.

“Why?” Steve asked.

“Because your buddy Shawn was the second best snipper at America’s disposal. After me of course. If he hadn’t retired, then SHEILD would have done their dead level best to recruit him.” Clint explained and something in Steve’s stomach twisted.

Of course Shawn was a sniper.

“If you were a sniper then how did you get shot?” Topanga demanded.

“I wasn’t just a sniper. It was a task force. We were tracking our target in Budapest. We had kill orders. Hawkeye decided ‘Well fuck that’.” Shawn said with a glared.

“To be fair you guys did shoot at her first.” Clint said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

“We had kill orders.” He growled and Clint shrugged.

“She was a kid man. You didn’t see her first, I did and made the call to bring her in.” He said.

Steve let out a gasp of realization.

“Your target was Natasha?” He asked and Clint nodded.

“You know her?” Shawn asked incredulous.

“She helped save New York.” Steve said.

“She shot me four times.” Shawn deadpanned.

“And then she helped patch you up and got me, you and Coulson out of Budapest.” Clint said sagely.

Steve’s face fell.

“What’s with the face?” Shawn asked.

“Coulson was killed shortly before the Battle of New York.” Steve said in a choked voice.

Shawn looked devastated.

“Don’t worry. We avenged him.” Clint said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Good.” Shawn said shortly.

“Well anyways Natasha is going to be here in like ten minutes so you need to get over it.” Clint said.

“You called Natasha?” Steve hissed.

Clint blinked at him.

“Of course I did. She’s an ex-KBG assassin and I don’t know about you guys but my Russian isn’t worth a shit and I can’t read lips in other languages. We need her.”

Clint tapped on his hearing aid to emphasize his point.

“I can only speak a little German.” Steve admitted.

Shawn let out a defeated sigh.

“Part of my powers is that I’m able to pick up languages easier than normal people but I only know Romanian and French.” He said with frustration.

“Bucky’s the same way. He never got the spirit seeing but he defiantly got the language thing.” Steve said.

The door to the apartment opened and Natasha Romanoff came walking in.

She scanned the room and her eyes fell on Shawn.

“Jack Flag.” She said coolly.

“Black Widow.” He returned with a glare.

She looked at Steve.

“Are we calling in the others?” She asked.

Steve had thought about that.

“We need stealth. Tony and Bruce wouldn’t exactly fit those qualifications and even if we knew where Thor was he wouldn’t either.” He said.

Natasha looked him over.

“You aren’t exactly known for your stealth Captain.” She noted.

“You’d be surprised.” He said.

The woman sighed.

“I’m in. But I have to warn you… I don’t know what you’re expecting to find but I don’t think it’s going to be your friend.” She said.

Steve narrowed his eyes.

“How do you know?” He asked.

“Because I knew him. He trained me. He was known as the Winter Soldier during the time of the KBG.” She said.

The name must have meant something to Shawn and Clint because both let out a gasp of breath.

“What the fuck are you talking about Natasha? The Winter Soldier is a story.” Clint said.

“So was the Black Widow. The Winter Soldier trained me when I was a girl. We had a couple of missions over the years. They would freeze us in between. On the last mission I knew them to send the Winter Soldier on he… he became compromised.”

Natasha shuddered.

“Compromised?” Steve asked with dread.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute were on the mission and then he’s begging me to run away with him. That he could keep me safe from them.” She said.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“I was thirteen and raised to be a killer. I turned him in and we were both frozen. I got woken up in 2005 and went to work for a new organization. Then in a year later I met these two and I was able to break through the program and change sides…. I’ve been looking for him since.”

Steve had never seen her look so shaken.

Or so young.

“How old are you?” He asked.

Natasha shrugged.

“Biologically I am twenty years old.” She said simply.

“Did you love him?” Steve asked.

“Love is for children… He did care for me. Enough to throw everything away. I betrayed him. I owe him.” She said flatly.

Steve wanted to point out Natasha had been a child but thought better of it.

“Well then let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title: Walking With The Ghost by Tegan and Sara


	4. Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I'm really excited about this chapter because BUCKY IS HERE! Also things happen...

Steve hated snow.

Maybe it was from spending so much time in ice.

“Ready?” He asked.

Shawn nodded before pulling down his red bandana face mask.

He’d insisted on it to protect his identity.

Clint grinned.

“I kind of miss the skunk hair man.” He commented and Shawn rolled his eyes.

“Why the hell was I ever kind of friends with you?” He muttered.

“Alright fellas. Let’s do this.” Natasha said before walking out from cover and shooting the guards.

“What happened to stealth?” Steve shouted.

“We’re in the middle of nowhere Russia Steve. This isn’t an active KBG cell. These fools are mercenaries. Whoever has your boyfriend locked up is a remnant of the KBG who wants to use him for their own purposes.” Natasha sneered down at the men.

“So kill everyone?” Clint asked.

“If they are firing at you.” Natasha said.

“Let’s rock and roll people.” Shawn said.

Steve hadn’t seen a more beautiful group of fighters since the Commandos.

Hawkeye, Black Widow and Jack Flag were perfect together.

It was like they knew the next move the other was going to do and was ready for it.

Reminded him of himself, Bucky and Peggy.

The burst into the lab and found an old man trying his best to pack his belongings.

He let out a shrill noise at the sight of Natasha.

“Black Widow? You live?” He asked in heavily accented English.

“Ivanov. Of course you’re the one with him.” She said, looking particularly disturbed.

“You’re English is much improved my dear. Pity you’ve aged so much.” The man said, leering at her.

Steve felt an irrational burst of protectiveness.

“Keep your eyes to yourself.” He growled.

The scientist’s eyes fell on Steve and they widened, fear coursing them.

“You’ve found him then?” Ivanov asked.

Natasha didn’t flinch.

“Yes.” Her voice however was strained.

“Did the Soldat tell you who he was? You know that is how he broke the programing. You’re pretty little face pulled a memory to mind. You were far too valuable to get rid of so they gave him to me for my own experiments.” Ivanov said.

“What’s he talking about Natasha?” Steve asked.

Ivanov laughed and Natasha paled.

“You haven’t told him? Tell me my dear Captain, how much do you know about your dear Peggy Carter’s death?” He asked and Steve felt his throat go dry.

“It doesn’t matter.” He hissed.

Ivanov let out another chuckled.

“How can you say such a thing about the woman who died bringing your little daughter into the world Captain?” He said mockingly.

“How do you know about that?” Steve whispered.

As far as he knew the only three people who had even known about the baby had been Howard, a nursemaid named Angie and later on Tony.

Peggy’s official cause of death had been appendicitis.

“Because, Captain, the KBG had agents everywhere. Even the home of Howard Stark. You see the baby lived even though the mother died.” Ivanov said as his eyes raked over Natasha like she was a meal.

Natasha, who from this angle almost looked like Steve’s mother.

Steve shot the man in the head and felt no remorse.

“Did you know?” Steve asked hoarsely as he lowered his gun.

“No.” Natasha said tightly.

She turned to Steve and he had never seen her look so vulnerable.

“So how do we turn this thing off?” Clint asked.

He and Shawn were examining a tube of sorts.

“That a Cryochamber. They put us in there. I… I guess the super serum makes it to where it won’t kill us.” Natasha said softly.

“Bucky’s a super soldier?” Steve asked.

Natasha shrugged.

“Seems to me that is the only way he could have survived the fall. I honestly thought they used whatever they used on him, on me.” She said.

Steve winced.

They hadn’t.

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I promise we will talk about this but we have to concentrate on getting Bucky out of here.” He said gently.

Natasha nodded and her normal steely resolve came to the surface.

“Move.” She ordered as she shoved the snipers to the side.

She typed on the panel attached to the tube.

There was a hiss as tube lifted to reveal Bucky Barnes.

Fuck.

His arm was metal.

The man’s eyes fluttered up and he stumbled to the ground.

Steve fell to his knees and pulled Bucky to him.

“Bucky?” He asked and the man in front of him looked him over.

A light of recognition flickered over his face.

“I thought you were dead.” Bucky croaked.

“I thought you were smaller.” Steve said in return.

Bucky let out a sound in between a cry and a laugh before turning serious.

“I hate to break up the love fest but we need to get out of here.” Clint said.

Bucky let out a sound of protest.

“We have to get Tasha, Steve. She’s ours and they do bad things to her.” He said weakly.

“It’s ok Buck. She got away. All by herself.” Steve assured, gesturing his head to Natasha.

The red head seemed to shrink under Bucky’s gaze.

“How long was I out?” He asked.

“Twenty-one years.” She said shortly.

“You got free?” He asked and Natasha nodded.

“Because of you отец.” She assured.

“Good.”

His eyes fell on Clint and Shawn.

“Is the archer on our side?” He asked and Steve nodded.

“They both are.” He confirmed.

“Of course the other one is. He’s familie.” Bucky said, sounding like he was about to pass out.

“Is he going to be ok?” Shawn asked wearily.

“He’ll be like this for a couple hours. It’s part of the process.” Natasha said when she noticed the worried faces around the room.

“Well then let's get you out of here Buck.” Steve said as he helped his friend to his feet.

“Ok Stevie.”

 

So maybe not calling Tony was a mistake.

Because as it turned out Ivanov had called in reinforcements.

And started the self-destruct sequence.

Fuck.

“Ok so we have to shoot our way out?” Shawn asked.

“Looks like it.” Steve said.

“Fun.” The man deadpanned.

“Gimme a gun.” Bucky said as he clung to Steve’s side.

“No way.” Steve said.

Bucky was way too out of it to trust with a gun.

“I’m a soviet trained assassin Stevie. Even half out of it I have a better shot than you.” Bucky said.

Natasha tossed him a gun, which Bucky expertly caught.

“You seem like you’re doing better quicker than normal.” She noted as they moved through the facility.

“Stevie makes everything better.” He said with a little awe.

Natasha opened by was cut off by ACDC blaring in their comms.

“Tony’s here.” Steve, Natasha and Clint chimed.

“You know I’m a little hurt you guys didn’t invite me. I had to find out through dubious means. Congratulations on the bouncing little girl by the way Capsicle.”

There was blast and Tony came flying in.

“I made a short cut.” He said.

The exited the building seconds before it blew.

Steve threw himself on top of Natasha and Bucky.

He rolled himself off.

“You ok?” He asked as Natasha sat up.

“Is this my future now? You being over protective?” She groaned.

“Yes.” Bucky said very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Daughters by John Mayer


	5. Raise Your Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! So this is a short chapter so I'll be posting another tonight... So I've got to straight up ask this. I've seen that I'm getting a fair bit of traffic on this story but very few bookmarks and not a lot of reviews. Is there something I can do to improve this story to gain more reviews and bookmarks? I'm not like begging for them but I do enjoy the encouragement. Let me know what you think!

The group gathered on the plane and silence over took them.

Bucky stared at Tony, who hadn’t taken off his armor.

Tony stared back.

“Are you a robot?”

“Can I touch your arm?”

 The two spoke at the same time.

“I’m not a robot!” Tony said, sounding offended.

He took off his helmet.

Bucky let out a breath.

“What the fuck Howie?” He asked.

“Not quite Buckaroo.” Tony said and Steve glared.

“This is Howard’s son Bucky. His name is Tony.” The blonde explained.

“Oh… Is Howie flying the plane?” Bucky asked wearily.

“Dear old dad’s been dead for about twenty years Buckaroo.” Tony said.

“Tony!” The group hissed as Bucky’s face fell.

“Howie died?” He whispered.

“He lived a long life Bucky. Found a good woman and had a… well Tony’s ok I guess.” Steve assured.

Tony let out a sound of protest.

“I see how it is. You really know how to make a girl feel special Capsicle. I work hard to provide a roof over all your heads and you guys don’t even invite me to the party. And then you insult me.” He said with dramatic flourishes.

Bucky looked at Steve, hurt etching his face.

“Are you…” His voice trailed off as he eyed Clint with undisguised distrust.

“What?” Steve urged.

“You know… fucking him?”

Steve and Tony both blanched while Shawn and Clint burst out laughing.

Natasha looked queasy.

“No!” Steve said looking absolutely horrified.

Tony once more looked offended.

“I’ll let you know I’m a catch.” He said.

“You’re my dead friend’s son. That would be so gross.” Steve grounded out.

Tony nodded in agreement.

“Fine. I won’t evict you guys yet.” He said.

Steve didn’t know if he was grateful.

“You know they’re going to want to prosecute him.” Natasha said.

Bucky paled.

“They’re going to lock me up.” He said, looking resigned and miserable.

Steve’s heart broke.

“Fuck that noise. JARVIS get my lawyer on the phone.” Tony ordered.

“Yes sir.” Came JARVIS’ lightly accented voice.

Bucky looked slightly startled.

“This really is the future… Are there flying car too?” He asked and Steve chuckled.

“No. Howard never got it to work I guess.”

Tony’s eyes lit up.

“Howard failed at something?” He asked.

Dread filled Steve as he saw the gears turning in Tony’s head.

He started to say something but then he heard Topanga say, “Who did you offend this time Tony?”

“What is this pick on Tony Day?” Tony whined.

“That’s everyday Tony. Now who is suing you?” Topanga asked.

“I’ll have you know that it’s not me… this time Pangers. I need you to figure out how to get a POW off the hook for being brain washed by Russians.” The billionaire said.

Topanga let out a hum.

“I see you’ve found my wayward husband and his band of merry men.” She said.

“Hey babe.” Shawn said weakly.

“Hi Shawn. How long till you get home? Cory is driving me crazy.” She asked.

“We’ll be home in like four hours. Tony’s taking us to the Tower so meet us there.” Shawn said.

“Back to the task at hand Valley Girl. We need to keep Buckaroo out of the pokey.” Tony said.

“Well I don’t know about that. He’s going to be arrested. Now with the info we have on the Red Room from Natasha there is a chance we can get him off. Of course there is an equal chance that they won’t care and lock him up anyways. However, we do have some leverage.” Topanga said.

“Leverage?” Steve asked.

“Well the Avengers. We put it to them simply. Either they pardon Bucky or no more Earth’s Mightiest Defenders.” She said.

“Are you suggesting that we blackmail the US government?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” Topanga said simply.

“I love you.” Shawn breathed.

“Of course you do. I plan on you showing me just how much you love me and Cory when you get home.” Topanga purred.

“You got it.” Shawn promised.

“Urgh. You three you disgustingly cute and I hate you all. Get to work Flower Power.” Tony ordered.

“I love you too Tony!” Topanga called before the line went dead.

“I’m going to steal her from you two one day.” Tony vowed to Shawn.

The man looked at Tony with a bored expression.

“Please. We’ve been together since Kindergarten. If she was going to dump me and Cory she’d done it a long time ago.” He said.

Bucky gave Steve a look.

“Shawn’s got a husband and a wife.” Steve explained.

“That’s legal now?” Bucky asked.

“Well a man can marry a man and a woman can marry a woman but strictly speaking it’s still illegal to be married to more than one person.” Steve said.

Shawn shrugged.

“I’m not legally married to either of them but I feel like I am. We’ve got two kids together so.” He said.

“More familie? Do any have the gift?” Bucky asked.

“They aren’t mine biologically.” Shawn said.

Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“They’re still yours.” He said, eyes sweeping over Natasha.

The red head gave him a tentative smile.

 

When they arrived back on base Topanga, Cory, Riley and little Auggie were waiting at the landing pad.

“Papa!” The two children cried as they launched themselves into Shawn’s waiting arms.

“Oh I’ve missed you two.” He said as he lifted Auggie in his arms and ruffled Riley’s hair.

He looked up at Topanga and Cory.

“Missed you too.” He mumbled.

Cory launched himself at Shawn, who expertly tossed Auggie into Topanga’s arms before the man knocked him to the ground.

“I’ve missed you Shawnie! You’re never leaving again!” Cory declared as he smothered his partner with kisses.

“Help Topanga!” Shawn begged but the woman smirked.

“Retribution.” She whisper-sang.

The lawyer turned to Tony.

“I’ve already gone through the proper channels to inform the government of Bucky’s being alive and the fact he was the Winter Soldier.” Topanga informed.

“And?” Tony asked.

“They’re probably sending a SWAT team.” She said with a shrug.

“TONY!” Bruce came sprinting out, looking completely frazzled.

“Hey buddy.” The billionaire greeted.

“The military is here.” He panted.

“Cool.” Tony said calmly.

“General Ross is with them.” Bruce said, wild eyed.

“Well fuck.”

Tony was calm for about half a second before, “HIDE BRUCE! NOW!”

The group dissolved into chaos as Clint and Natasha grabbed Bruce and began dragging him away.

Cory and Shawn each lifted a child and began running.

“Where are you going?” Topanga shrieked as she began chasing after them.

“To hide!” They declared.

“Do I still need my gun?” Bucky asked as he eyed Tony, who was clearly having a panic attack.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Raise Your Weapons by Deadmau5 ft. Greta Svabo Bech


	6. Love Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! This is the big smut chapter. I hope you guys like it!

“Give us Sergeant Barnes.” General Ross ordered as Tony and Steve stood in front of him.

“How about you go kill yourself instead. Then everyone would be happier.” Tony said with a frown.

Steve didn’t know this General Ross but if Bruce and Tony’s reactions were any indication he was a seriously bad guy.

“Be reasonable General Ross. Bucky was brain washed by the Red Room. You know from Agent Romanoff’s testimony what they didn’t to their captives.” Steve said.

Urgh.

Calling Natasha, a Romanoff left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Captain I understand Sergeant Barnes was once your closet friend but he is now a war criminal. Turn him over and maybe we can work something out.”

Steve blinked.

They wanted Bucky to work for the government?

No.

Looking in Ross’ eyes he could see the deviance bubbling to the surface.

He wanted Bucky to become the Winter Soldier for him.

Fuck that.

“If you think for one minute I’m going to let you turn Bucky into your own personal killing machine you’ve got another thing come.” Steve growled.

Ross frowned.

“Well considering you already have my own personal killing machine hidden I’ve got to find another.” The man said.

“Fuck you!” Tony spat.

“Look this is how it works Ross. Either Bucky gets a pardon and you leave Banner alone or we don’t save anyone else.” Steve said, crossing his arms.

“You’re bluffing.” Ross accused.

“Am I? Because you should know that I will run with Bucky if I have to. And I’ll take the Black Widow with me. And as you know anywhere she goes, Hawkeye follows.” Steve said defiantly.

“I also have plans to go into hiding with Bruce and Pepper if necessary. You can hang out with us. I have a place set up that they’ll never find us.” Tony added.

Ross looked ungodly angry.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He forced out before stomping out, his lackies following him.

“Is it safe?”

Bucky popped up.

“Yeah Buck. It’s safe.”

 

Ross came through and Bucky was granted a full pardon, as was Bruce, three days later.

And so Steve gathered him up and took him back to the apartment.

Of course they did have the apartment posse with them.

Natasha and Clint had disappeared shortly after they hid Bruce.

Steve was little disappointed and a lot relieved.

He didn’t know how to handle that situation.

Bucky.

Bucky he could handle.

He said his goodbyes to the Matthews and Bucky made tentative promises of getting to know the family.

Steve opened their door and was greeted by Lucky jumping on him.

“Hey boy.” He said petting the dog.

“You have a dog?” Bucky asked in surprise.

“He’s Clint’s. His name is Lucky.” Steve explained.

Bucky stared at the dog.

“He has one eye.” He said and Steve nodded.

“Yep.”

“Then why the fuck is name Lucky?” Bucky asked and Steve laughed.

“I don’t know.”

The two stared at each other.

Bucky hadn’t talked much over the three days, preferring to study the people around them.

Well besides when he gave testimony on what had happened to him during captivity.

Steve hadn’t stayed in the room for those.

Steve studied Bucky.

The man in front of him looked so… worn.

He’d gone through hell for nearly 70 years.

And it was all Steve’s fault.

“I’m sorry.” Steve croaked.

Bucky looked confused.

“For what?” He asked.

“I left you.” Steve said miserably.

Bucky’s eyes softened.

“I don’t blame you Steve.”

The man closed the gap between them and place a comforting hand on his face.

“I should have went looking for you.” Steve insisted.

Bucky chuckled.

“Do you not remember that I know you better than you know yourself? I imagine that you and Peggy launched a full scale invasion of HYDRA main base after I was thrown from the train.”

“No we didn’t.” Steve lied, not wanting to give Bucky the satisfaction.

“Of course you did. You two are hot head, vengeful assholes who have no sense of self perseverance.” Bucky said.

“You have a type.” Steve shot back.

Bucky blinked and stared with pure affection.

“Damn right I do.” He murmured.

Steve let out a breath he had been hold for what felt like a thousand years.

“I missed you.” He admitted.

“I missed you too.”

Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss.

It was full of longing and pain and sadness.

But more than all of that it was full of love.

The two men tumbled onto the couch and Bucky straddled Steve.

“You’re how I broke through the programing.” He stated.

“What?” Steve asked.

“The programing… It was like an out of body experience. I knew what my body was doing but I had no control over it. And then I met Natasha. She looked so much like you and Peggy and I knew she was ours. The machine they used to reprogram me just… It started not effecting me and I broke through. I begged Natasha to run away with me. I didn’t take into account that she was raised to be their puppet, not turned into one like me.” Bucky explained as he pulled Steve into another searing kiss

“When they figured out I was useless to them all I could do was hope they’d kill me so I could see you and Peggy again.” The brunette said bitterly.

“I’m glad they didn’t.” Steve said.

Bucky frowned.

“I miss her though.” He said.

“Me too but she’d want us to go on Buck.” Steve said with determination.

Bucky grinned sadly and pulled Steve into another kiss.

This one was more desperate and Steve knew exactly where it was leading.

He felt his cock harden against Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky froze and looked down before grinning.

“Nice to see somethings don’t change.” He whispered before grinding down, his own cock hard at the contact.

Steve groaned.

“Buck.” He breathed grabbing Bucky’s hip with on hand and grabbing at Bucky’s long hair with the other.

“Remember our first time?” Bucky asked.

“Of course I do.”

He’d never forget it.

It was the summer Steve turned sixteen.

His mother had been working that day and they’d spent the day exploring each other’s bodies, discovering likes and dislikes before Bucky used his piano deft finger to open Steve up and take his virginity.

Bucky pulled Steve’s shirt off and ran his fingers over the man’s chest.

“I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you that day.” Bucky said before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Steve’s eyes scanned Bucky’s chest.

Bucky had been impressive in 1945 but damn…

The man in question shifted, uncomfortable with Steve’s gaze.

“I know it’s weird.” He said motioning to his metallic arm.

Steve hadn’t even noticed it.

“I don’t care.” He said honestly and Bucky relaxed.

“God I want you.”

He captured Steve in another kiss and pulled him on top of him.

Steve broke the kiss.

“Not here.” He panted.

Bucky whined.

“Bucky we have a roommate. I’m not going to fuck you on our couch.” Steve said firmly.

“Spoil sport.” Bucky said before pushing Steve off him and running into the bedroom.

“Get naked.” Bucky ordered before closing the door.

Steve pulled himself off the ground and quickly shed himself of his pants and underwear.

Fuck.

He didn’t have any slick.

Steve snuck into Clint’s room and started looking through the drawers.

He moved at least five hand guns before finding a bottle of lube.

Steve entered hi-their room to find Bucky sprawled on the bed, his hand running over his own cock and head thrown back.

“You were taking too long.” He moaned.

“Had to get this. They make stuff just for making sex better now. No more oil for us.” Steve said as he crawled on the bed.

Steve pushed Bucky’s hand away and replaced it with his own.

Bucky’s chest wasn’t the only thing to get bigger.

“Steve.” Bucky hissed, his pupils dilated with want.

Steve grinned before leaning down and taking Bucky in his mouth.

Steve was overwhelmed by the familiar salty taste.

Bucky squirmed under him, grabbing the sheets and doing his best not to thrust up.

Steve hummed as his head bobbed up and down.

Bucky looked down at him, his face completely wrecked.

Steve almost came from the sight alone.

“Oh-oh god Steve!” Bucky cried out as he thrust up.

Steve moaned as Bucky’s dock hit the back of his throat.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered his fingers with it, his mouth never leaving Bucky’s dick.

He circled Bucky’s asshole before he pushed his first finger in.

Bucky let out a cry of surprise before groaning in pleasure.

“Steve… more… please…” Bucky begged.

Steve worked in another in and the former Soviet assassin dissolved in more moans and groans and whimpers as Steve scissored him open.

Better safe than sorry Steve let a third finger join the other two, causing Bucky to buck wildly.

 “I-I can’t- Steve I’m going- “Bucky moaned.

‘Since when has that bothered me?’ Steve thought before letting his teeth gently graze Bucky’s cock.

It had drove him crazy back in the day and it was no different no.

“Steve!” Bucky half sobbed as he came, his cum shooting down Steve’s throat.

Steve dutifully swallowed every drop.

He let Bucky’s dick fall from his mouth and gazed back at his partner.

Bucky’s eyes were closed and his hair fawned out beneath him.

“Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky’s eyes opened.

“I forgot about the teeth thing.” Bucky said with a raspy voice.

Steve chuckled.

“What do you want now?” Steve asked.

Bucky let out a breath.

“I want you to make love to me Steve.” Bucky stated.

Steve crawled up Bucky’s body and kissed him.

“I love you.” Steve said.

Bucky gazed at Steve, half lidded.

“Love you too Stevie.”

Steve lined up his cock with Bucky’s whole and pushed in slowly.

Steve pushed in till their hips were touching and took a moment to collect himself.

“You ok?” He asked when he saw the tear trailing down Bucky’s face.

“Yeah… I just never thought I’d be able to do this with you again.” He said as he let out a sob.

Steve kissed him gently.

“We’re together Buck and I’m never leaving you again ok? Till the end of the line right?” He assured and Bucky laughed.

Steve began rocking his hips against Bucky’s gently.

It had been a long time for both.

“Steve… I was an assassin not a nun. Faster.” Bucky order as he moved his legs to lock around the blonde’s hips, pulling him closer.

“Fuck Bucky.” Steve groaned.

He began moving faster.

He gripped the sheets and felt Bucky’s hands scrambling down his back.

“Ha… Steve, oh god…” Bucky moaned.

“You feel so good Bucky.” Steve panted as he buried his head in the other man’s neck.

He could feel himself get closer.

He reached between the two of them and grabbed Bucky’s cock.

He started pumping it, causing Bucky to gasp and cling to Steve back.

“St-Steve…” The assassin whimpered.

“It’s ok babe. Come for me.” Steve said.

Bucky let out a strangled cry as he came, coating both his and Steve’s stomach with cum.

Steve groaned and snapped his forward, burying himself in Bucky as his orgasm overcame him.

He collapsed on top of his lover.

“Oh god.” Steve breathed with a laugh.

“Mmm… You’re heavy Stevie.” Bucky muttered as he pushed Stevie off of him.

He cuddled up to Steve.

“I love you punk.” Bucky said, leaning up to kiss Steve.

“I love you too jerk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Love Somebody by Army of 3 (Original by Maroon 5)


	7. Let's Go to the Mall (Except it's Walmart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple days guys! I never post a chapter of a story unless I have the next chapter don and I've rewritten chapter 8 about five times. Chapter 7 is fluffy filler and Chapter 8 is also fluffy filler. I've started Chapter 9 and... Well you'll see.

Steve woke the next morning to the smell bacon cooking.

He looked over to see Bucky wasn’t on the bed.

He got up, pulled on a pair of briefs and pajama pants and walked into the living room.

Bucky stood in the kitchen, cooking.

He had on a pair of Steve’s pajama pants and the Captain America shirt Clint had bought Steve a few days after moving in.

Shawn was sitting at the kitchen table, a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Morning.” Steve greeted, stretching.

Shawn’s eyes widened and the toast fell out of his mouth.

“Fuck you’re lucky Bucky.” He said as he eyed Steve.

“Mmm… I am.” Bucky agreed, not looking from the stove.

Steve blushed.

“So how are you this morning Shawn?” He asked.

Shawn shrugged.

“Ok I guess. It was a little weird that my great uncle broke into my apartment to borrow food but I guess that’s my life now.” He said.

Bucky rounded on Steve.

“You didn’t have any food in your fridge! How did you and Clint live?” He asked.

Steve shrugged.

“Clint’s barely ever here and usually I either make puppy dog eyes at Topanga or order fast food.” He said.

Bucky let out a cry of horror.

“What the hell Steve! You can’t just live off fast food. You need vitamins! You’ll get sick if you don’t.” Bucky said.

“Pretty sure the serum takes care of that Buck.” Steve said gently but the other man didn’t back down.

“We’re going to the grocer today.” Bucky insisted.

Shawn grinned.

“Aww you have yourself a househusband Steve.” He said.

Bucky nodded very seriously.

“Yes. That was always the plan. Steve and Peggy would bring home the bacon and I would cook it.” He said.

Shawn nodded.

“I get it man. Topanga’s job includes our apartment and utilities on top of her pay. Mine and Cory’s job are just to get us out of the house. We’re her trophy husbands.” Shawn said.

“How did she get her job anyways?” Steve asked.

“Tony got sued for sexual harassment. Pepper had to hire him a new lawyer since it was his lawyer suing him. She thought that they would send an old man lawyer but instead they sent new hire Topanga. Tony hit on her and she punched him in the dick. The rest is history.” Shawn explained.

Steve grinned.

“Awe. He’s just like Howard. Trying to get all the fondue he can.”

Shawn looked baffled but Steve blushed horribly.

“Oh god.” He groaned, causing Bucky to laugh.

The metal man turned to Shawn.

“It’s a terrible inside joke. Where’s the nearest grocer?” He asked

“Well I don’t know about grocer but there’s a Walmart about a block from here. It’s like a store where you can buy pretty much anything.” Shawn explained.

“Clothes?” Bucky asked hopefully.

“Yep.” Shawn confirmed.

Bucky turned to Steve.

“Let’s go.” He said.

Steve sighed.

“I don’t know Bucky.” Steve said uncertainly.

He didn’t know if bringing Bucky into a large crowd of people was a good idea.

Bucky huffed.

“Honestly Steve. I’m fine. I want clothes. And food. And shampoo. Your shampoo stinks.” He informed.

“That was probably Clint’s Axe stuff. My shampoo is unscented.” Steve shot back.

“That’s kind of sad man.” Shawn said.

“Steve doesn’t like to let himself have nice things.” Bucky accused.

Steve let out a long suffering sigh.

“Fine. We can go. But we’re using Tony’s credit card.”

 

Walmart was weird.

There were too many people and Steve had no idea where to start.

Bucky, however, knew exactly where he wanted to start.

He made a B-line for the men’s clothing section around, Steve following behind him like the dutiful boyfriend he was.

Bucky had always loved clothes.

He’d get dressed up and go out on the town, often dragging an unwilling Steve with him.

He had been infamous at the Hotel St George for being one of the sharpest dressers.

Bucky piled the cart with clothing.

He stopped a rack of shirts that had MLK Jr on it and cocked his head to the side.

“I think the soldier killed him.” He informed Steve, who blanched.

“You can’t say stuff like that in public Bucky.” Steve hissed.

“Why? It’s not like it’s going to be a secret that I was the Winter Soldier. People are going to put things together Steve.” Bucky said as they moved towards the dressing room.

Steve sighed.

“People aren’t going to be nice to you about it Bucky.” He informed.

Bucky shrugged.

“As long as the people I care about are nice about it I’m fine.”

 

Bucky ended up getting a whole new wardrobe.

Apparently Pepper had given him a stack of fashion magazines while he was at the tower and he knew exactly what he wanted his fashion sense to be.

Steve truly appreciated skinny jeans.

Bucky had even bullied Steve into buying a few things for his wardrobe.

Apparently he dressed like he was ninety.

When he informed Bucky he was, the other man pinched his side.

The next area they tackled the Health and Beauty area of the store.

Both were completely confused by shampoo.

Thankfully a sale clerk took pity on them and helped them both pick out shampoos for their hair types.

She also shoved hair ties into Bucky’s arms and informed him he would need them.

Bucky picked out at least ten different types of soap and body wash.

He also got several bottles of bubble bath.

They left the section and headed towards the back of the store.

Every now and again Bucky would stop and grab something.

They made it to the back of the store and Bucky stopped at the movie section.

“You can watch movies at home now?” He asked and Steve chuckled.

“Yep. You can watch them on the TV. They got these things called Blue Rays. Oh! And they’ve made a whole bunch more Disney animated movies!” Steve said.

Bucky perked up.

“Really?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded.

“Like fifty of ‘em.” He confirmed.

They ended up getting a copy of every Disney movie they had at Walmart.

When they got to food Bucky went crazy.

He got so much food they had to get another cart.

He got everything from junk food to meat.

He made noises at the fruits and vegetables, saying they weren’t fresh enough.

Bucky went to grab a bunch of banana but Steve stopped him.

“Don’t. Bananas taste terrible now. Apparently all the good banana plants died and now they have these terrible ones.” He said solemnly.

Bucky wrinkled his nose and passed over the yellow fruit.

They checked out and called a cab, having realized that walking home wouldn’t be possible with the hundreds of dollars’ worth of things they just bought.

It was worth it though.

Bucky looked a little bit more like Bucky than he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Let's Go to the Mall by Robin Sparkles (Don't worry someone will be singing this song to Maria Hill at some point but there really isn't a good song beside it to title this)


	8. This is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is here! So this is just a fun fluffy chapter about their Halloween. I've finish chapter 9, which tackles Thanksgiving. I'm currently debating if I should try and tackle Hanukkah before Christmas or just mention it in passing. In this head cannon Bucky celebrates both and by association so does Steve but my knowledge of Hanukkah comes purely from Rugrats so I'm not sure we'll cover it.

Bucky fucking hated Tony Stark.

Sure the guy was building him an arm to replace the soviet one he was currently wearing but fuck him for throwing a Halloween party.

And then guilt tripping Steve into going.

Because it was for charity.

 And fuck Steve for making him go.

Or rather he wouldn’t fuck Steve for making him go.

Yeah.

That would work.

Bucky sighed miserably into his bubble tea.

It had been five months since his rescue.

He’d adjusted to modern life pretty quickly.

He had Shawn’s family and Natasha to thank for that.

He smiled at the thought of his daughter.

Sure it was weird, as Steve pointed out every time the two were in the same room together for more than ten minutes, but she was still theirs.

God they were so fucking awkward.

How no one had realized they were related, Bucky didn’t know.

Natasha looked just like Sarah Rogers with red hair that he knew came from Peggy’s mother.

But still, Steve and Natasha were getting to know each other and it was starting to feel like a real family.

But he still didn’t want to go to this dumb party.

Mostly because he didn’t want to go buy a costume.

He begged Steve to just let him wear Steve’s Captain America suit but his boyfriend steadfast refused to let him, stating if he had to buy an actual costume so did Bucky.

Bucky walked into the tony costume shop that Clint had recommended with a heavy sigh.

“Welcome to Hollow-Scream. We put to the bored in ‘Bored to Death.’” The teenage girl called from the counter.

“I need a costume.” Bucky declared and the girl looked him up and down, suddenly interested.

“Sure. What ya looking for Mister?” She asked.

“I want to be Captain America.”

The girl burst out laughing.

“Dude you know it’s like three days before Halloween right? Captain America is like the hottest costume this year. We’re sold out.” She declared.

“Look,” Bucky glanced at her name tag, “Kate. My dumb boyfriend won’t let me wear his Captain America costume and I’m going to be fucking Captain America. I have it on good authority that you have a Captain America costume.”

The girl’s lit up.

“So your birdbrain’s friend then?” She asked.

Clint.

She must mean Clint.

“Yes.”

The girl cracked up.

“He said you had a great ass but damn I wasn’t expecting one that good. This will look great.” She commented.

Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“Sixteen. I’m old enough to appreciate a nice ass.” Kate said.

Bucky nodded.

Hell he was fourteen when he realized that Steve had the best ass this side of Brooklyn.

Kate pulled out a package and handed it to Bucky.

“Have fun.”

 

“No.”

Steve was staring in horror at Bucky in his costume.

“I like it. It’s comfortable.” Bucky declared.

“You can’t wear that in public.” Steve argued.

“Why?”

“You’re wearing booty shorts!” Steve shouted.

It was true.

Bucky had indeed gotten a Captain America costume.

The sexy version.

It was short sleeved and had very tiny shorts.

Steve wasn’t pleased.

“So? Girls wear these all the time. All the girl costumes I’ve seen have been sexy. Are you trying to say it’s ok for girls to wear slutty costumes but not guys?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re supposed to be comic book characters!” Steve tried, motioning to his Superman costume.

“As I remember it you had a comic book. I remember because they made me twelve and you did nothing to stop it because you thought it was funny.” Bucky said.

Bucky grinned when Steve let out a resigned sigh.

He won.

 

Tony Stark knew how to throw a party, Bucky had to admit.

He wasn’t sure how money was at this party but it was in full swing by the time Steve and Bucky arrived.

The press went wild when they saw Bucky’s costume, ignoring Steve completely.

They entered the party and were immediately greeted by Tony, who was dressed as Batman.

Because of course he was.

“Capsicle and Buckaroo… I like your costume. Shows off your assets very well.” He said with a wicked grin.

“Oh leave them alone Tony.”

Pepper and Bruce had appeared.

Pepper was dressed as Catwoman and Bruce was Robin.

“How’d he get you to wear that Bruce?” Steve asked.

Bruce shrugged.

“Promised I wouldn’t have to stay all night. Bucky… Who gave you that costume?” Bruce asked as he took a sip from his wine.

“Clint’s friend Kate.” Bucky said with a shrug.

Steve’s eyes immediately fell on their archer friend, who was dressed as green arrow and sitting in the rafters.

“You’ll pay for this Barton.” He signed at the man, who grinned.

“Totally worth it.” He signed back.

“Hey fellas… and Pepper.”

They all spun around at the sound of Natasha’s voice.

Bucky felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the red head.

She was dressed in a WWII female officer costume with her make-up and hair done perfectly.

“Nat…” Steve breathed.

“Like it? Bucky told me that he was going be Captain America so I wanted to go as something similar. I wanted a Bucky costume but I couldn’t find one.” She said with an easy grinned.

“It’s great Natasha.” Pepper said kindly.

“You look just like your mother.” Steve finally choked out and Bucky nodded in agreement, not trusting his own words.

Natasha, who Bucky had never known to be embarrassed, actually blushed but looked pleased.

Tony looked both beside himself and gleeful.

“You got Natasha to blush? This is the best day of my life! JARVIS take a picture of Natasha. Make sure it’s a good one.” He ordered.

Pepper sighed into her drink and Bruce sent Steve and Bucky a pleading look, as if begging them to save their idiot friend.

Bucky, taking pity on Tony, asked Natasha to dance.

He might be mad at Tony for manipulating Steve into coming to the party but he didn’t want the guy to die.

At least not until he finished Bucky’s new arm.

 

Ok.

So the party was great.

Bucky had forgotten how much he had liked to go out before the war.

He danced with everyone.

Natasha was his best partner but of course she was.

Cory, who had come as Green Lantern, was terrible as was Clint, who claimed it was because he was mostly death.

Bullshit.

Topanga, who looked very nice in her Wonder Woman costume, was decent as was Bruce, who blushed the entire time, and Shawn, who was dressed like the Flash.

Dancing with Tony had proved interesting as the man kept grinding on Bucky and wouldn’t stop dancing with Bucky.

It was only when Pepper, who was an excellent dance partner, came over and dragged him away to Bruce did Bucky manage to escape to Steve, who was hiding in a corner.

“I’m pretty sure Pepper, Tony and Bruce are going to have a three way tonight.” Bucky breathed.

“I’m not sure Pepper would go along with that.” Steve said with a chuckle.

Bucky eyed the three.

Pepper put her hand on Bruce’s shoulder and the man blushed.

Tony looked like Christmas had arrived early.

“I’m pretty sure she’s the one pushing for it.” He said.

“How about we get out of here?” Steve suggested.

Bucky crossed his arms.

“Not till I get to dance with Superman.”

Steve groaned.

“I can’t dance Bucky.” He whined but Bucky stood firm.

“No. You made me come to party so now you’re going to dance with me.”

Bucky took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

‘Stardust’ by Bing Crosby started playing.

Steve’s face lit up.

“Our first dance.” He whispered.

“Don’t expect me to let you stand on my feet this time.” Bucky huffed as he pulled Steve to him.

Steve merely hummed and began to sway to the music.

The two quickly fell into stance.

“I’ll never forget that night. First time I managed to drag you to the Hotel St. George to see me play.” Bucky said, his eyes glazed over in remembrance.

“And you took a break to come drag me to the dance floor and they put this song on the phonograph.” Steve said as he laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Hey remember when we got to see Bing in the flesh?” Bucky asked and Steve laughed.

“At the USO show? I remember you and me fighting over who got to dance with Peggy before she pulled us into an empty tent to dance.” He said fondly.

“Best night of my life. My best guy and gal dancing with me.” Bucky said.

Steve smiled sadly.

“I miss her two Buck.” He said.

Bucky captured his lips with his own.

“Let’s get out of here.”

 

“Oh god Bucky.” Steve moaned as Bucky slipped a third finger into him.

Bucky loved Steve like this.

He spent so much of his life trying to be the strong person.

Seeing him trembling under Bucky’s ministrations was amazing.

“Bucky…” He whined.

“Yes baby?” He asked as he pulled his face from its position at Steve’s ass.

God he tasted good.

“Hurry up.” Steve ordered but Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“And just for that you get a fourth finger.”

Steve groaned and threw his head back, his legs trembling.

“please Bucky… Oh god!” He cried out as Bucky put a fourth finger in his already stretched hole.

Bucky grinned and brushed his fingers against Steve’s prostate, causing the man to let out a loud cry and jerk his hips up.

“Fuck me please.” Steve begged, grabbing at Bucky’s shoulders.

“If you insist.”

Bucky crawled up Steve’s body and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

“You know the costume might fight you.” He suggested.

Steve growled.

“This was your whole plan wasn’t it? Get me all worked up and ask to dress up for you!” He accused.

Instead of answering Bucky slipped his cock into Steve, pushing in till he was fully sheathed by the made.

Steve gasped, clawing at Bucky’s back.

“Bucky!” He nearly screamed, pleasure racking his body.

“You know what my favorite part of the future is? Nobody cares if two guys fuck.” Bucky said with a grin.

Steve groaned and shifted his hips.

“Clint says his girlfriend likes to watch guys together. Gets her hot and bothered.” Bucky continued, refusing to move.

“Not the first girl we’ve met who did.” Steve forced out.

Bucky laughed and pulled out, only to slam into Steve, causing him to yelp before moaning.

“Like it when I’m rough with you baby?” He asked.

Steve just moaned in response.

Bucky grinned.

Truth was he preferred to bottom and that was fine but sometimes it was nice to take Steve.

Steve moaned and clutch at the sheets as Bucky lifted his hips off the bed and began pumping into

Steve, hard and fast and erratically.

He knew Steve was already close and this was about him.

Steve let out a silent scream as he came.

Bucky collapsed on top of him, panting heavily.

“You didn’t come.” Steve noted.

“It’s ok.” Bucky assured.

Steve grunted and flipped them over.

He sank down on Bucky’s cock and let out a little whine.

“Baby…” Bucky groaned.

He knew Steve was still sensitive.

“I’m good. Just hurry up.”

He began lifting himself up and down.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hips and thrusted up to him.

It only took a few minutes for Bucky to come, releasing himself in Steve.

Steve lifted himself off of Bucky and rolled over to his side.

“God I love you.” He murmured as Bucky sat up.

“Enough to wear the costume?” He asked as he reached for the baby wipes.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Only if you call me Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas


	9. Turkey Lurkey Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! Ok so I get to update some tags this chapter and I'm super excited about it. I might have stole some dialoge from Winter Soldier but just because it was just too perfect.

Steve heard his alarm clock go off and quickly turned it off.

He glanced at Bucky.

The other man was sleeping soundly.

Steve kissed him on the side of the head and slipped out of bed.

He got dressed in the dark and slipped out of the room.

Thank god Bucky was a heavy sleeper.

He knew the man was not a morning person.

He’d woken him up once to see if he wanted to go running with him and he’d nearly lost his hand.

 

Steve loved running.

He’d never been able to before the serum and it was so refreshing to feel the breeze on his face.

It also helped take out the jitters that Steve often felt.

So every morning he got up and headed to Central Park to run.

And maybe take down some muggers.

He’d stopped two muggings so far and felt pretty good about it.

Steve ran through the park, passing by the joggers.

Most people in the park only jogged easily.

Of course there was…

“On your left!” Steve called as he sprinted by the man he had seen at the park a couple times.

He was African American and a runner too.

He ran around the park again and passed the guy again.

“On your left!” He called once more.

“On my left. Gotcha!” The man called back after him.

Steve lapped him one more time.

“Don’t you say it.” The man warned.

Steve grinned.

“On your left!”

“Come on!” The man yelled.

Steve laughed and ran around the park once more before finding the man sprawled out on the ground under a tree.

“Need a medic?” He joked as he approached.

The guy let out a laugh.

“I need a new set of lungs. Dude you just ran like 13 miles in thirty minutes.” He panted.

Huh.

Usually he did at least fifteen miles in thirty minutes.

“Must have started late.” Steve said.

“Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap? Did you take it? I assumed you took it.” The man suggested.

“What unit you with?” Steve asked, noticing the man’s air force sweat shirt.

“58th Para rescue. Now I work down at the VA. Sam Wilson.”  He said, holding out his hand.

Steve helped him up.

“Steve Rogers.” He greeted.

“Kind of put it together. Must have freaked you out after the whole defrosting thing.” Sam said, looking him over.

Oh.

Of course he would ask about that.

So much for making a new friend.

“I had a good support system. Nice to meet you Sam.” Steve said turning.

“It’s your bed right?” Sam called, causing Steve to freeze.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“It’s because your beds too soft. When I was over there we slept on the ground and used rocks for pillows like cave men. Now that I’m back it’s like- “

“Laying on a marshmallow. Like I’m going to sink straight to the floor.” Steve finished.

He still felt like that all these months later.

Sam nodded.

“I did two tours. You must miss the good old days.” The man commented.

Steve sighed.

“More than I should.” He admitted.

He loved his life with Bucky.

He really did but he missed the action.

Not enough to give up life with Bucky though.

“But it’s not so bad. Foods better. We used to boil everything. No Polio is good. Oh and the internet is good. I’ve been reading that a lot. It’s really helpful.” Steve joked and Same laughed.

“Marvin Gaye’s Troubled Man soundtrack. It’s everything you’ve missed jammed into one album.” He suggested.

Steve pulled out the little notebook Topanga had given him and wrote down the album.

He didn’t really understand modern music.

Not the way Bucky did but he had long vowed to try anything.

 “Well it can’t be worse than Screamo music.” Steve mused.

Sam scrunched up his nose.

“Who would suggest you to listen to Screamo?” He asked.

“Tony Stark but I think it was as a joke after I told him I didn’t understand Nirvana.” Steve said.

Sam snorted.

“See now we can’t be friends man. Everyone loves Nirvana.” He said jokingly.

“I can’t help if I didn’t like some guy singing about deodorant.” Steve said defensively.

Sam blinked.

“Are you talking about ‘Smells like Teen Spirit’? Is that the only Nirvana song you’ve listened to?” He asked.

“It was the only one I knew of? The girl who told me to listen to it just screamed it at me.” Steve said with a shrug.

He liked Darcy but she was loud.

“Dude there is so much more to Nirvana than that song. Plus, it’s not even about deodorant. Some chick got high at the lead signer’s house and wrote that he smelled like Teen Spirit on his wall. He thought it was funny. Let me buy you a coffee and I’ll tell you some stuff to put on that list of yours. Do you have Star Wars yet?”

 

Steve like Sam.

The man was smart and funny and they just clicked.

The two sat in the coffee shop, laughing as they discussed things Steve should and shouldn’t check out.

Steve was glad to make a new friend.

Clint and Lucky had moved out a few weeks back after an opening in Kate’s building.

Apparently the young girl who had sold Bucky his ridiculous Halloween costume was Clint’s niece though his dirt bag brother.

Steve had met her a couple of times and like her despite her rough edges.

After he moved out it was just him and Bucky, which was great but it left Steve wanting for a friend.

The Matthews were great but they were Bucky’s family.

Sam wasn’t.

“So have you lived in New York long?” Steve asked.

Sam shook his head.

“Moved here about a year ago. I was born in Harlem but my dad moved us to Detroit when I was three. I’d been living in DC but then I got a really good job offer at the VA center here. I’m a therapist.” Sam revealed.

“That’s nice. I have a few friends that could use you help.” Steve said, chuckling.

Hell all his friends probably could.

But Tony first.

“I specialize in vets with PTSD.” Sam said.

Steve blinked at him.

“Never mind. I don’t mix my personal with my professional.” Sam said quickly.

Steve laughed.

“Yeah. I’m afraid I can’t do that.” He said.

Sam grinned.

“I can see that. Did you know that a man has been watching us from the window for the last 10 minutes?” He asked.

Steve’s head snapped to the window just in time to Bucky run from the window.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing Bucky’s number.

“Hi!”

Bucky’s voice was far too cheerful.

“How were you ever an assassin?” Steve asked.

“Not me. Who’s the guy?” Bucky asked.

“His name is Sam Wilson and he’s my new friend.” Steve said, stressing the word friend.

“Don’t be silly Steve. I know that you aren’t stepping out on me. You’re too afraid I’ll cut off your dick.” Bucky said in a normal level of cheerfulness.

Steve nodded.

That’s true.

“Invite him to Thanksgiving. So that we can judge him viciously.”

Bucky hung up the phone and Steve sighed.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked.

“No. That was my boyfriend. He wants me to invite you over to Thanksgiving.” Steve said.

“Really? We just met.” Sam said.

Steve shrugged.

“You seem like a good guy.”

Sam looked weary.

“Whose all going to be there?” He asked.

“Just us and one of our friends. Maybe another one of our friends and his niece.”

Tony, Bruce and Pepper were in Malibu and the Matthews were in Philadelphia.

“Ok.”

 

Steve had forgotten just how chaotic Thanksgiving was.

Bucky was pulling out all the stops, making all his mother’s traditional recipes.

And he wouldn’t let Steve even taste any of it.

“Is he always like this?” Natasha asked as she watched Bucky run around the kitchen.

“No. We haven’t had Thanksgiving since we were seven. Before that it was always my ma or his ma making the dinner. He just helped them.” Steve said.

“What happened?” Natasha asked, even though she knew the answer.

“Bucky’s mom died when Bucky was twelve from cancer. My ma died from TB when I was eighteen. She was nurse in the TB ward.”

Natasha smiled sadly.

“She sounds amazing.” She said.

“You remind me of her you know. She was a very strong woman. She’d be proud of you.” Steve said with a smile.

“Yes well I’m not sure that she’d been very pleased with having a granddaughter whose idea of Thanksgiving food is Lymonnyk and five bottles of Vodka.” Natasha deadpanned.

“Please. She was Irish. It wasn’t a holiday without alcohol.” Steve assured.

There was a knock on the door and Steve opened the door to reveal Sam Wilson, who was holding what looked like a pumpkin pie.

Oh good.

Bucky had only made apple and sweet potato.

“Hey Steve.” He greeted.

He looked Natasha and grinned.

“Sam Wilson at your service.” He said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Natasha smirked.

“Natasha Romanov. Nice to meet you.” She greeted.

“Please don’t flirt with her. She’ll eat you alive.” Steve warned.

Natasha chuckled.

“Ignore him. He’s too old fashion.” She said.

“Also she’s only twenty.” Steve added, earning a glare from Natasha.

Sam looked flustered.

“They’re always like this. I’m Bucky by the way.” Bucky said kindly as he took the pie.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam said.

“Is your pumpkin pie as good as Gabe’s? Looks just like his.” Bucky asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“What?” Sam asked, freezing.

“Did you really think that we didn’t do a background check on you?” Bucky asked.

“We’ve been trailing you. Steve’s been eyeing you to be his new BFF for weeks.” Natasha said with a flip of her hair.

“I have not!” Steve denied.

“Dude you’ve been watching me in the park ever since I started running there. I knew you were Captain America cause I’ve seen pictures of you since I was a kid.” Sam admitted.

Steve pouted.

“This doesn’t change anything though. I still really like you Steve. And not because you were friends with my grandpa.” Sam said quickly.

“Gabe being you grandfather doesn’t affect how I feel about you either Sam.” Steve assured.

“If you start making out I’m leaving.” Natasha said flatly.

“Oh please do. That would be great.” Bucky encouraged, earning a punch from Natasha.

“I already have to put up with you two making out all the time. There will not be another.” She warned.

Sam and Steve shuttered.

“Eww.” Sam said with a wrinkle of his nose.

He realized what he had said quickly.

“I’m straight but if I was into dudes I would totally tap that.” He assured Steve.

“It ok man. The only man I’ve ever really been attracted to is Bucky.” Steve said.

“And Cary Grant.” Bucky added.

Steve nodded.

“And Cary Grant.” Steve conceded.

“There’s a story there.” Natasha said.

Bucky shrugged and Steve blushed.

“Cary Grant offered to suck Steve’s dick once in the bathroom once when he was doing that ridiculous War Bond Tour.” Bucky said, causing Steve to blush even harder.

Natasha made a face and Sam started laughing.

“For reals man?” He asked.

“I didn’t take him up on the offer.” Steve said sheepishly.

“You should have. I would have.” Bucky said with a grin.

“You’re such a jerk.” Steve huffed.

“Love you too Punk.”

 

“I fucking hate my parents!” Kate screeched as she stomped into the apartment through the window.

Sam blinked at her.

“What?” He asked Steve, who shrugged.

“That’s Kate. Her and Clint don’t use doors. They aren’t normal.” He explained.

Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“Says the guy that can bench press a car.” He said.

“He has a point there Steve.” Clint said as he crawled out of the air duck.

Steve blinked.

“I’m really going to have to have a talk with Tony about the security of this place.” He said dully.

Clint stuck out his tongue.

“Securities good here. I’m just the best spy in the world.” He gloated.

Natasha and Bucky made sounds of protest.

“Two small blonde children routinely break into the Matthew’s apartment.” Steve said.

“Really?” Clint said with interest.

“I’m pretty sure one of them is a robot.” Bucky mused.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Farkle is not a robot. He’s just a strange little boy. Reminds me of Tony but less of a little shit.” Steve said.

“I like Maya. She could be a good spy.” Natasha said.

Both super soldiers nodded in agreement.

Clint perked up.

“How old is she?” He asked.

Kate punched him in the shoulder.

“Don’t even think about it old man! You’re training me right now and I’m enough to handle.” She said.

Everyone nodded.

Even Sam, who hadn’t known the girl but two minutes.

 

Thanksgiving dinner was amazing and Sam’s pie was better than Gabe’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Turkey Lurkey Time from Promises, Promises


	10. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! So stuff happens this episode. Namely Iron Man 3. By the way how stupid is that they released a fucking Christmas movie is March? I never realized it before. I mean I love Iron Man 3. I'm in the minority of saying it is my favorite Iron Man movie. But the whole thing is based around Christmas. That's dumb. Like really dumb. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Hanukkah had come and gone with little fanfare.

Steve and Bucky had lit the ancient looking menorah that Bucky had bought at a thrift store and exchanged little gifts.

That’s what Hanukkah had always been for them.

Steve remembered the first Hanukkah after Bucky’s ma had died.

Bucky’s dad had banned them from celebrating, going as far as destroying their family menorah.

Bucky had been so distraught that Sarah Rogers had gone out and bought eight candles and they lit them every day after school, something that became a tradition.

And then it was Christmas time.

That was not a small affair.

At all.

Steve and Bucky had woken the morning after the end of Hanukah to find an absolutely beautiful Christmas tree at their door with a note that said ‘Merry Christmas my favorite Nonagenarians!’ with a picture of Tony, Bruce and Pepper in little Santa hats on the beach of Malibu.

God Steve loved his friends.

He and Bucky decorated the tree in the ornaments Tony had also sent.

Steve was not impressed by the bald eagle ornament but Bucky thought it was hysterical.

Steve hung the LA Dodgers ornament right in front as revenge.

 

“So how about that Mandarin business?” Sam asked as they drank their morning coffee.

The TV at Starbucks was playing a news story on the guy.

Steve groaned and laid his head on the table.

“I don’t know. Natasha and Clint are on assignment and Fury won’t answer my calls.” He complained.

He hated this.

Some guy was bombing military hospitals.

 _Hospitals_.

“Well to be fair you don’t work for them Steve.” Sam said.

“I hate not being able to do anything.” Steve grumbled.

Sam laughed.

“Sounds to me like you’d like to do something about it.”

Steve just stared.

Sam blinked.

“Shit. You do want to do something about it. Have you told Bucky?” He asked.

“No. I don’t want him to get mad.” Steve said miserably.

“Dude. I’ve known the guy for a month and even I can guarantee the only reason he’d ever get mad at you did some dumb shit to get hurt.” Sam said.

Steve raised an eyebrow and Sam frowned.

“Oh.”

Yeah.

Oh.

The two stood to leave when the news started to talk about Stark Industry’s head of security being hurt in the most recent attack.

Steve heart sank.

Happy got hurt?

Damn.

He liked Happy.

The man had treated Steve like a threat from the moment that met and Steve really appreciated that.

Oh Tony was making a statement…

“Oh fuck.” Sam cursed as they watched Tony threaten the Mandarin and give out his home address.

“Damn it Tony!” Steve cursed as he rushed out the door.

“Dude! What about the thing?!” Sam called.

“Pick it up for me!”

 

Steve arrived back at the apartment to find Bucky pacing.

“Steve! Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” Bucky asked.

“Ran… here… Tony… idiot…” Steve panted.

Bucky’s face fell.

“Steve. Someone attacked Tony’s house.” He whispered.

What?

“Tony’s dead Steve.”

 

Tony Stark was an asshole.

He was rude, crude and had little regard for the feelings of other.

He was one of the bravest man Steve had ever known and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to live in a world that didn’t have him.

He and Bucky had arrived at Avengers Tower to find Bruce hulked out and in the Anti-Hulk Chamber.

Apparently the man had flown back a few days ago after a fight with Tony.

It took hours for Bruce to transform back and even then he was hysterical.

Topanga, Cory and Shawn had video messaged them from Phillie.

Topanga had been sobbing.

Natasha and Clint were both undercover so there was no way to reach them.

Pepper wasn’t answering the phone.

Everything was going to hell and there was nothing Steve could do about it.

“We need to for work for SHEILD.” Bucky declared and Steve looked at him.

“What?” He asked.

Bucky wanted to get back in the action?

The man sighed.

“Tony died today Steve. What if that’s our fault because were just sitting here doing nothing?” He asked.

“Where’s this coming from Bucky?” Steve asked and Bucky gave him a half smile.

“I’m just vocalizing what you’ve been thinking for months.”

Steve groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“Just because I’m going to join SHEILD doesn’t mean that you have to.” He said.

He wouldn’t blame Bucky.

Bucky had never wanted to be in the army.

Bucky huffed.

“Look Steve. These last months have been amazing. I’ve had the chance to find out who I am in this new world. And I’ve realized that despite everything that’s happened to me I’m still the guy who would follow that little guy from Brooklyn into hell.” He said, cupping Steve face.

“We’re doing it then? Jumping back into the fire?” Steve asked.

Bucky merely grinned.

“God I love you.”

 

Steve got up early Christmas morning and walked into the guest room.

He grinned.

Sam had managed to get it here.

He picked up the neatly folded present and walked into the living room to find Bucky lounging on the couch.

“Is that the big present that Sam snuck in here?” He asked.

Steve frowned.

“You knew?” He asked.

“Course I did. You think someone could break into our place and me not know?” Bucky asked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“I hate spies.” He said flatly.

“Then why do you surround yourself with them punk?” Bucky asked.

“Jerk.”

Bucky kissed him and snatched the present.

“Hey! What about me?” Steve asked.

“I gave you your present last night.” Bucky dismissed.

“Blowjobs don’t count as presents Bucky.” Steve said.

Bucky ignored him and opened the box.

He let out a gasp.

“You got me a tribble?” He asked.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a fucking Trekkie. No it’s a kitten. I’ve noticed that you’ve been missing Lucky.” Steve said.

Bucky lifted up the kitten.

It was small and white and incredibly fluffy.

“What’s its name?” Bucky asked.

“ **HER** name is whatever you want it to be.” Steve said.

Bucky grinned.

“I honor of your favorite part of the 2000’s I dub her Luna.”

 

After breakfast Steve lounged on the couch while Bucky laid on the floor, playing with the tiny white ball of fluff now known as Luna.

He smiled sadly.

He loved this life he’d built.

But still…

The fact he was this happy and Tony was dead bothered him.

There was a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged and walked over to answer the door.

He opened it to reveal Pepper, Rhodey and… Tony?

“What the fuck?” Steve blurted out.

Tony started cracking up.

“Oh my god. Capsicle dropped the f bomb! Best Christmas present ever!” He wheezed.

Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“We wanted to take idiot here to the hospital first but he insisted on coming here first.” He said.

“Had to make sure that Capsicle and Buckaroo weren’t morning me to death.” Tony said.

“Tony?” Bucky asked, appearing next to Steve.

Luna was resting on his shoulder.

“Sup Buckaroo.” He said.

“Gees I guess Christmas miracles really do happen.” Bucky commented.

“Ain’t that right? I’m alive, Pepper’s a superhero and Capsicle dropped the f bomb.” Tony agreed.

“Pepper is a what?” Steve asked.

Pepper smiled sheepishly and began to glow.

Ok.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to cure her.” Tony said.

Pepper let out a sound of protest.

“I don’t want you to cure me. I want you to make sure I don’t blow up. I told you. I get why you won’t give up the suits.” She said and Tony’s face lit up.

“Sweet!”

Pepper rolled her eyes and walked over to Bucky.

“Aww! He bought you a kitten!” She cooed.

“You bought him a kitten? I could have built you one. No clean up all the cute.” Tony said in mock hurt.

“Tony I’ve met your robots.” Steve pointed out, remember when he and Bucky had taken a weekend trip to Malibu.

Tony’s face fell.

“Pepper! We have to go to Malibu! I’ve got to fix DUM-E and U!” He declared.

“Of course we do.” Pepper said sadly.

“Well you guys might want to go fix your boyfriend first. He has left the Anti-Hulk chamber in two days.” Bucky suggested.

“What?” Pepper and Tony asked while Rhodey just blinked.

“Boyfriend?” He asked.

“He’s not our boyfriend.” Pepper and Tony denied.

Pepper sighed.

“He didn’t want us.” She said.

Steve, Bucky and Rhodey scoffed.

“Have you ever even met Bruce?” Bucky demanded.

“The man doesn’t let himself have nice things. At all.” Steve said.

“I don’t even know the guy that well and I can tell you that. He probably doesn’t understand how an idiot genius like Tony and a fine lady like Pepper could want him, who he considers a monster.” Rhodey said.

“He’s not a monster!” Pepper snapped.

“Yeah and Pepper’s a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets so it balances out.” Tony said.

“Tony!” Pepper hissed, glowing bright red.

“Honey you might want to chill out.” He suggested, causing everyone to groan.

“You’re so puny.” Rhodey said flatly.

 

The group arrived at Avengers Tower and immediately head to the Anti-Hulk chamber.

“So you guys were going to let him stay in there?” Rhodey asked.

Steve nodded.

“I know what it’s like to lose the loves of your life.” He said.

“Yeah. Idiot here flew a plane into the ocean. At least if he’s here then he’s not doing something dumb.” Bucky agreed.

They arrived at the chamber to find Bruce on the floor, flat on his face, surrounded by liquor bottles.

Bucky snorted.

“Why did he even try that? We can’t get drunk! Thanksgiving proved it.” He said.

“Well he can try. Don’t blame him. After I thought you died my first instinct was to drink.” Steve said.

“Bruce!” Pepper yelled, banging on the glass.

“Bruce! Wake up! I need you to help me fix Pepper. She’s turned into a dragon!” Tony yelled.

Bruce groaned and turned his head towards them.

“Great. I’m hallucinating now. Did this ever happen to you when you were drinking Steve?” He asked.

“When I was drinking? No.” Steve said with a laugh.

“Come on Big guy! I’m not a hallucination!” Tony said.

“He’s not Bruce. He’s alive.” Pepper pleaded.

Bruce let out an unsteady breath.

“How?” He asked.

“Please. I thought I’d already proven that a few terrorists can’t keep me down.” Tony joked.

“You’re an ass.” Bruce half sobbed.

“Yes. Yes, I am but I’m here and alive and Pepper fell like three hundred feet and turned into a hot pocket but she’s alive and we’re here.” Tony said.

“JARVIS? Open the chamber.” Bruce called and the two rushed in.

Pepper reached him first and wrapped him in a hug.

Bruce kissed her on the side of the head as Tony squeezed in between the two.

They didn’t seem to mind though.

Steve smiled at Bucky and the two slipped out, Rhodey right behind them.

Rhodey cleared his throat.

“So you aren’t going to sue me for stealing your look right? Cause it wasn’t my idea.”


	11. London Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to go ahead and do a second chapter today because I'm really far ahead in chapters. This chapter is basically Thor the Dark World. We have an cameo from a certain Agents of SHIELD character. Fun fact: I have never watched past season one of Agents of SHIELD. Never was interested. I do however read the wiki and reviews. So after season 1 of Agents of SHIELD will not be cannon. At all. I just can't deal with the inhuman stuff because it's dumb. However there are characters I like from season 1 that will appear in the story. Remember to review!

“Rogers! Barnes!” Maria Hill barked as she approached the two.

Upon them going to work for SHEILD the two had been assigned Maria as a ‘handler’.

Bucky seemed to understand the concept more Steve.

Apparently he had had ‘handlers’ when the KBG had him.

The thought made Steve shudder.

But Maria was a good guy.

Steve liked her.

She didn’t put up with shit and could verbal spar with the best of them when she wanted to.

“Yeah boss?” Bucky asked with a grin, flexing his muscles.

Steve rolled his eyes.

As did Maria.

“You’ve got a new mission.” She said and Bucky’s whole demeanor shifted.

“What’s up?” Steve asked.

“Strange occurrences in London. We have reason to believe that Thor is involved. We’re sending you two and a small group of agents to investigate.” Maria said, handing them a file.

“Thor?” Steve asked.

They hadn’t heard from the Thunder God since the Battle of New York.

“There have been reports of him in London in the company of one Jane Foster.”

Bucky and Steve groaned.

“Has Clint gone AWOL yet?” Steve asked.

Maria rolled her eyes.

“Yes.” She grumbled.

 

Steve and Bucky got on the Quinjet and found Maria waiting with two other agents.

One was a tall black man and the other a pretty blonde.

“Rogers, Barnes I’d like to introduce you to our team for the mission. This is Antione Triplett.” She said, motioning to the black man.

“You can call me Trip.” He offered with an easy smile.

“And this is Sharon Carter.”

The blonde gave them a graceful smile.

“Nice to meet you.” She greeted.

The two stared.

Carter…

“Peggy Carter was my Aunt.” She offered.

Oh.

“Nice to meet you.” Bucky said.

“Not going to hit on me like the rest of the female agents?” Sharon asked.

Bucky snorted.

“That’s just for fun. Besides I’ve had sex with your Aunt. It would be way to weird to hit on you.” He said.

Sharon frowned.

“Bucky has no filter.” Steve said kindly.

“I’ve heard the stories.” Trip drawled.

“We’ve only been here like three weeks. I’m a really that infamous?” Bucky asked surprised.

“Family stories. My grandfather was Gabe Jones. You’ve met my cousin Sam I believe.” Trip said.

“We chose Trip and Sharon for this mission in hopes that you would work with them as well as you did the Howling Commandos.” Maria said.

“If that’s the case should we call Tony?”

Maria wrinkled her nose.

“No.”

 

London was in chaos when they arrived.

The group was split up pretty instantly.

“I got your back.” Bucky said over the comm as Steve ran though the streets of London, directing people to run.

He gasped as Mjolnir came flying past that.

“Was that a fucking hammer?” Bucky asked.

“Thor’s defiantly here.” Steve confirmed.

“Really? Couldn’t tell by the alien elves attacking the place?” Maria asked.

Steve continued to run through the streets.

That’s when he’s confronted by the hoard of elves.

Also Darcy was there.

Of course.

Steve raised is shield to throw it when a car went sailing past him and hit the elves.

“What the fuck?” Darcy asked as she got off the ground.

She turned to Steve.

“Captain Six-Pack! You saved me!” She exclaimed.

“Um not me.” Steve said.

“Intern?” She called and a boy popped up from behind a car.

“My name is Ian and that wasn’t me either.” He said in a British accent.

“Darcy!” A voice yelled.

Clint came running up.

“Clint!” She said happily.

“I got to throw a car!” He exclaimed.

“I know it saved me. Hey I thought you were in Scotland on assignment.” She said.

Clint rolled his eyes.

“Weird shit happening in London? I knew you had to be involved.” He said.

Darcy grinned before dripping him into a kiss.

That when they all got teleported.

“Darcy?” A woman asked.

“Jane!” Darcy exclaimed, letting go of Clint.

“Hawkeye?” A man Steve knew as Erik Selvig asked.

“Selvig.” Clint greeted.

“Mew Mew!” Darcy exclaimed as Mjolnir came flying by.

“Darcy where did you find two Avengers?” Jane hissed.

“They found me!” Darcy defended.

“Got to protect my honeybuns.” Clint cooed, causing Darcy to giggle.

“Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers.” Steve introduced.

“Jane Foster. Now let’s save London.” She said briskly.

“Steve! Where the fuck did you go?” Bucky hissed into the comm.

“I magically got teleported?” Steve tried.

“Not magic! Science!” Jane said fervently.

“Both?” Darcy offered.

The group moved forward.

“Oh god.” Steve breathed.

Wormholes.

So many wormholes.

“Can your science fix this Dr. Foster?” He asked.

“I… I don’t know.” She said weakly.

“Steve?” Bucky’s voice said with a tremble.

“Yeah I see them too Bucky.” Steve said.

“Ok good. We should get married.”

Steve sputtered.

“What?” He barked, earning stares.

“If Thor beats whoever the fuck is doing this we should get married. We can do that now.”

And then the comms went dead.

Fuck.

“What happened?” Clint asked.

“He proposed?” Steve said bewildered.

Clint and Darcy squealed.

“Oh my god this wedding will be the shit!” Darcy exclaimed.

Just then red smoke started rising from the space ship.

“We’re out of time!”

Jane started racing down the steps and the group followed.

They eventually found Thor outside a subway station.

“Thor! We’re out of time.” Jane exclaimed.

“Convergence is at peak.” Erik said.

Thor eyed Clint and Steve.

“Steven, Clinton.” He greeted.

“Hey buddy. Busy day?” Clint asked.

“A little bit.” Thor admitted.

He looked at the poles that Erik was holding.

“Can those things stop him?” The thunder god asked.

“Not from here.” Erik said.

“We can’t get close enough.” Jane said.

“I can.” Thor said as he grabbed the poles.

He ran straight into the red mist.

A few  minutes later the mist was gone and Thor was collapsed on the ground.

“Thor!” Jane screamed as she ran over to him.

The black tower began to collapse.

“Shit!” Clint cursed and Steve made to run over when the tower disappeared.

“Everybody ok?” Bucky called, appearing on the roof of the building they’d exited.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Clint and they started making out.

Ian didn’t look happy but whatever.

Bucky jumped off the roof and joined Steve.

“I wasn’t kidding you know?” He said.

“I know. It’s yes by the way.” Steve said with a grin.

Bucky let out a hoot.

“Steven who is your companion? Is he celebrating victory?” Thor asked as he walked over.

“Yeah victory of locking down that ass!” Clint called.

Steve glared.

“This is my… fiancé Bucky Barnes. Bucky this is Thor.” Steve introduced.

“I kind of figured that out from the hammer and all. Nice to meet you. You’re are first official invite to the wedding.” Bucky said.

“Joyous news my shield brother! I must return to Asgard for the time being but rest assured I shall return.” Thor promised.

“You’re leaving?” Jane asked in a small voice.

Thor looked at her sadly.

“Not forever my love. I shall return.” He promised.

Thor kissed her, released her and then he was gone.

“Aww you didn’t even get to get laid first. I wonder if his as hung as his long suggests?” Darcy said.

“Looks can be deceiving. Steve used to be a wimpy looking guy but he’s always been hung.” Bucky said.

“Bucky!” Steve hissed.

Darcy’s eye lit up.

“I always thought so. So you think Thor has a small dick?” She asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“There’s got to be something wrong with the guy. He’s too pretty.” He said.

“Thor does not have a small dick!” Jane yelled.

Darcy and Bucky blinked at her while Clint burst out laughing.

“Are you saying you’ve seen his dick Jane?” Darcy asked.

Jane blushed and Erik looked disturbed.

“Oh my god. You and Thor did the dirty.”

Jane continued to blush but didn’t look ashamed.

“Jane… Did… Thor use… protection?” Erik asked, looking sick.

“What?” Jane asked.

“Did he use a rubber?” Clint said unhelpfully.

“I… No. I’m on the pill.” Jane said.

Darcy looked murderous.

“Dude! You haven’t taken the pill in like two days! Don’t you know anything about Thor?” She ranted.

Jane blinked.

“He’s the fucking Norse fertility god!”

It was Jane’s turned to look sick.

“God damn it Thor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: London Calling by The Clash


	12. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! I'm really proud of this chapter! I've never been to a Jewish-Christian wedding so I looked up the traditional vows and stuff online. I hope you like it! The next chapter is when we get into what would have been CA: TWS. Obviously I'm not using the Winter Soldier parts but... well you'll see.

The wedding of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes was a quiet affair.

Pfffft.

Just joking.

The minute Tony found out they were engaged he literally started throwing money at them, promising the craziest ass wedding ever.

Steve and Bucky declined, wanting to just get married at the tower surrounded by their friends and family.

Tony hadn’t been happy until Steve promised that Tony could throw a crazy reception.

Sam was Steve best man and Bucky chose Darcy to be his.

The two became incredibly close after London, nearly four months before the wedding.

Natasha was the flower girl because of course she was.

She walked down the aisle with her basket of flowers, threw a fistful at Clint before dumping the rest on Tony.

Sam and Darcy fucking skipped down the aisle.

Then came Steve and then Bucky.

Bruce officiated.

“Dearly beloved We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the blending of two hearts, the joining of Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes in marriage. We have come together to witness the union of these two hearts. Out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened.”

The crowd chuckled at the irony.

“Steve and James met, fell in love, went through more than the average person should and are celebrating as much with their wedding today. James and Steve have asked me to try and combine both of their religions in ceremony so I’d like to read a verse from First Corinthians.” Bruce said.

He picked up the bible beside him and opened in up.

“’Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud. Love is never haughty or selfish or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable or touchy. Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong. Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out. If you love someone, you will be loyal to him or her no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them.’ Now we shall do the traditional wine blessing.”

Bruce took a wine bottle and poured some in two glasses.

Steve and Bucky both took a glass.

“In these glasses are the fruits of God, humankind, and Mother Earth. The years of our lives are like a cup of wine that is poured out for the sake of labor, honor, and love. Many days you will sit at the same table and eat and drink together. Many are the experiences you will share. Blessed art thou oh lord our god king of the universe who has created the fruit of the vine. Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha’olam bo're p'ri ha gafen. You may now drink from this fountain of love.” Bruce recited.

Steve and Bucky hooked arms and drank.

“Steve and James have both chosen to write their own vows. James.”

Bucky cleared his throat and looked at Steve with watery eyes.

“I’ve known you for more than seventy years Steve. You were my first love and I’ve known since I was thirteen that I wanted to spend my life with you. That never seemed possible though. Not with the way things were back then. You were always so sick and people didn’t except people like us. But then the serum happened and we found Peggy and everything looked so promising. But life happened and I never thought we’d have that chance again. But we did. We do and I don’t plan on giving that up. I’m always going to love you, punk. Till’ the end of the line.” Bucky promised.

Steve gulped as Bruce turned to him.

“I never thought I’d get married. I was always too sick or too skinny or not good enough. I had you though and that was enough for me. Because I knew I’d be able to spend whatever time one earth with you. You gave me a reason to get up in the morning. After the serum and after we met Peggy I thought we’d have that long life together. The three of us. Things didn’t work out the way that we planned but at least two of us got here. We’re together and not wasting the life we’ve been giving. I’ll always love you jerk. Till’ the end of the line.” He said, tears streaming down his face.

Bucky let out a small, teary laugh.

“Do you Steven Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes to be your husband?” Bruce asked.

"I do." Steve whispered.

“Do you promise to love, cherish and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with him a life hallowed by god?”

“I do.” Steve repeated.

Bruce turned to Bucky.

“Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Steven Grant Rogers to be your husband?” He asked.

“I do.” Bucky said, swallowing.

“Do you promise to love, cherish and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with him a life hallowed by god?” Bruce continued.

“I do.”

Bucky was looking at him, teary eyed.

“They’ll now exchange the rings. The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Who has the rings?” Bruce said.

Sam reached into his suit and paled.

Natasha smirked and pulled out the rings.

She handed them to Bruce.

She winked at Steve and Bucky and went to leave but Steve stopped her.

“I’m glad you’re here Nat.” He whispered.

And he was.

Even if they never got to that point where they had a father-daughter relationship, he would still love her.

Natasha blinked and smiled softly.

“Me too.”

She escaped back to her chair and Bruce handed the first ring to Steve.

“I, Steve, take thee, James, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live.” Steve said as Bruce handed off the other ring.

“I, James, take thee, Steve, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my Husband, for as long as we both shall live.”

“Next I shall recite the 7 blessings… I might have had to make some alterations.”

Bruce took a deep breath.

“You are blessed, Lord our God, the sovereign of the world, who created everything for his glory. You are blessed, Lord our God, the sovereign of the world, the creator of man. You are blessed, Lord our God, the sovereign of the world, who created man in His image, in the pattern of His own likeness, and provided for the perpetuation of his kind. You are blessed, Lord, the creator of man. Let the barren city be jubilantly happy and joyful at her joyous reunion with her children. You are blessed, Lord, who makes Zion rejoice with her children. Let the loving couple be very happy, just as you made your creation happy in the Garden of Eden, so long ago. You are blessed, Lord, who makes the grooms happy. You are blessed, Lord our God, the sovereign of the world, who created joy and celebration, grooms, rejoicing, jubilation, pleasure and delight, love and brotherhood, peace and friendship. May there soon be heard, Lord our God, the sound of joy and the sound of celebration, the voice of a groom and the voice of a bride, their happy shouting from their weddings and of young men and women from their feasts of song. You are blessed, Lord, who makes the grooms rejoice together. You are blessed, Lord our God, the sovereign of the world, creator of the fruit of the vine.”

The two men stared at each other.

“I ask you and all your dear ones to bow your heads in reverence. Silently pray that God will bless the home of Steve and James and that they each, and together, may achieve their highest hopes.” Bruce said and the crowd dutifully did so.

Even Tony, who had often told Steve and Bucky that he thought God was a fairy tale.

“Bless their marriage, O God, as they begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each other's likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love' that they now share so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen.” Bruce said, reciting the prayer he had tucked in his bible.

The crowd echoed him.

“May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto to you, and give you peace. Amen.” Bruce said and the crowd once more repeated.

Bruce gingerly took the two wine glasses and put them in a red, white and blue bag that had been a gift from Tony.

“The final act of this ceremony is the shattering of the glass. This old custom has many traditions, with many interpretations. At one time it was meant to scare off demons that frequent celebrations (or pesky wedding guests)” Bruce’s eyes fell on Tony, who looked mildly hurt, “Today, the fragility of the glass suggests the frailty of human relationships. Just as permanent and final as the breaking of this glass is unchangeable. The glass is broken to protect this marriage with the implied prayer. ‘May your bond of love be as difficult to break, as it would be to put back together these pieces of glass.’ Knowing that this marriage is permanent, Steve and James should strive every day to show each other love and respect and happiness. After they break the glass, I invite everyone to shout the Hebrew words ‘Mazel Tov,’ meaning ‘Good Luck’ and ‘Congratulations.’”

Bruce sat the glass down on the ground and Bucky and Steve stepped on it.

The crowd shouted “Mazel Tov” with Thor being both the loudest and most enthusiastic.

Bruce grinned

“I now pronounce you husband. You may kiss your groom.”

Bucky yanked Steve to him and kissed him passionately.

Steve didn’t even care.

Bucky was his husband.

And he was Bucky’s.

 

“Stop Bucky.”

Steve pushed Bucky off him.

Bucky pouted.

“They’re about to introduce us and I don’t want a hard on.” Steve said.

“And I want to make sure you don’t have one.” Bucky said.

Steve sniffed.

“No. Not till after the wedding. And then you can do whatever you want to me.”

Bucky perked up.

The speakers crinkled.

“And now introducing Mr. and Mr. Rogers-Barnes. Hopefully Buckaroo is done sucking Capsicle’s dick by now.” Tony’s voice said.

Steve groaned and Bucky laughed, dragging Steve out of the room.

The small crowd cheered.

The guest list was small.

Natasha, Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Erik, Darcy, Clint, Topanga, Cory, Shawn, Maria, Sharon, Trip, Sam and even Nick Fury attended.

“Now let’s party!” Tony declared.

“No.” Pepper said snatching the mic away.

She sent Tony a glare that had him cringing.

“It’s the first dance as husbands and then we party.”

‘Starlight’ by Bing Crosby started playing.

Steve sighed and fell into Bucky’s waiting arms.

“I love you Steve.” Bucky whispered as he placed his forehead against Steve’s.

“Love you too Bucky.” Steve whispered back.

The song finally finished and a pop song came on.

Steve and Bucky walked over the round table everyone was sitting at.

“Come baby! Time to shake that ass!” Darcy declared dragging Clint onto the dance floor.

The two immediately started twerking.

“Let’s show how to do it!” Tony said, grabbing Pepper and Bruce’s hand and pulling them to the dance floor.

“Well at least it will be better than out wedding.” Topanga said with a sigh as she let her men pull her up.

“What happened at your wedding?” Steve asked.

“We all got arrested.”

Soon most of the group was on the dance floor.

“Friends Steven and Bucky! I bring you a gift for the joyous day of your union. I must confess that your wedding customs much confuse me. On Asgard there are normally many more guests in attendance.” Thor said as he approached them.

“There’s normally more people at Earth weddings too.” Jane assured, her hand growing on her increasingly bigger stomach.

After it was confirmed she was pregnant and Thor came back she quickly became ok with having a baby.

They were planning on naming it Frigga if it was a girl and Loki if it was a boy.

“Yeah. We’re just weird.” Bucky added.

“Well regardless I intend to feast and enjoy myself. I do not intend to part take in spirits as my Jane cannot either. I thought that you might like to though. I believe my shield sister Darcy called it ‘get turnt’.”

Thor placed a fancy looking bottle on the table.

“Asgardian mead. I have been told that you are not able to feel the effects of Midgardian spirits due to your abilities. I thought perhaps you might be able to feel the effects of the spirits of Asgard. It is after all meant for ‘gods’.” Thor said with a laugh.

Bucky eyed the bottle with interest.

“Thank you Thor.” Steve said kindly as Bucky popped the lid of and drank a swallow.

His eyes widened.

“Damn. Vodka has nothing on that stuff.”

Steve took the bottle and took a swallow.

It burnt in a way that alcohol hadn’t in years.

It also effected them.

After a few glasses they were pleasantly buzzed and few after that they were just barely drunk.

Tony had also and past out.

It was then that Steve and Bucky decided to take advantage of the guess room Tony had given them.

Bruce and Pepper dragged Tony onto the elevator with them, not caring that Steve current had Bucky attached to his neck and Bucky’s hand down his pants.

“Sorry about Tony. Tried to keep him from drinking any.” Steve apologized.

Pepper hummed.

“It’s his loss for being stupid. He gets to miss all the fun.” She said.

“Fun? We’re leaving the party.” Bruce said.

Pepper, who was obviously buzzed, turned to Bruce.

“When we get to our room were going to put Tony in bed and then I’m going to ride you till you see stars.” She said simply.

Bruce’s eyes widened but he allowed himself to be led out of the elevator when it stopped at their floor.

Bucky snickered.

“I think that Pepper has the right idea husband.” He purred and Steve shivered.

Husband.

The word never felt so good to him.

 

They got to the room and ripped each other’s clothes off.

Literally ripped of each other’s clothes until only Bucky was in his underwear.

Bucky pushed Steve onto the bed and straddled him.

“Bucky… You’re not prepped.” Steve panted.

Bucky smirked against Steve’s lips.

“Prepped after the ceremony. Been wearing a plug.”

Steve groaned and grabbed the underwear, ripping them from his body.

He reached behind Bucky and felt the plug.

“Fuck Bucky. You had that in during the reception.” He hissed as he twisted the plug.

Bucky let out a cry of pleasure.

“Oh god Steve… please I need you.” He begged.

Steve pulled the plug out and Bucky hissed.

The brunette took the lube off the table and squirted some in his hand.

He lathered in on Steve cock and sank down on it, using the head board as leverage.

“Bucky.” Steve cried out as Bucky grinded down on him, bouncing up and down on his cock.

 “Harder Steve.” Bucky moaned.

Steve’s hands flew to Bucky’s hips and he pulled him down roughly.

Bucky cried out but let Steve take control.

Steve’s hips snapped up to meet Bucky’s before flipping them over.

He pulled out and put Bucky’s legs over his shoulder, getting on his knees and slamming his cock back into the man.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out as Steve pumped into him roughly.

Steve smirked.

He knew that Bucky loved when he was rough with him.

“I-I need… please baby please.” Bucky dissolved into grunts and moans as Steve continuously pounded into his prostate.

“The come Bucky.” Steve grunted.

Bucky came with a silent cry, cum coating his chest and even a little on his chin.

Steve felt his own orgasm hit him like a bus and he filled Bucky up before pulling out.

He knelt there and Bucky laid there and both stared at each other.

They were here in the future and safe and husbands.

“Steve.” Bucky breathed and suddenly they were scrambling for each other.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Steve pushed back into Bucky.

The love making was slow and gently and perfect.

Bucky looked up at Steve, his face covered with a mixture sweat and tears.

“I love you Stevie.” He moaned softly as he came.

“Love you too Bucky.” Steve panted as he reached his own orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Bucky and they smiled at each other.

This future wasn’t perfect.

Their families were gone.

Peggy was gone and things would never really feel right without her.

But still.

This was good.

They had each other and it was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Starlight by Bing Crosby


	13. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 13... I'll admit that I keep a lot of dialouge from Winter Soldier but I add a lot as well and I hope to add a few new things. What happens in the movie happens in this story but... well you'll see.

“On your left!”

“God damn it Steve! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Sam raged as Steve passed him.

Steve laughed.

“Don’t be salty Sam.” He called and the other man let out a cry of frustration.

Steve got to the entrance of the park and waited for Sam.

“I… Hate… You…” Sam panted as he collapsed on a bench.

Steve chuckled.

A black car pulled up and the window rolled down.

“Hey fellas. One of you know where the AMNH is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.” Natasha called.

Sam let out a hardy laughed and Steve rolled his eyes.

“You’re supposed to be more respectful to your elders.” Steve huffed.

“I’m trying out the sassing your parents thing.” Natasha said with a shrug.

Steve waved and they took off.

 

It was all way too fishy.

First he’s sent to a SHEILD ship taken over by French pirates.

And then Natasha compromises the mission to get files from the ship.

Files SHEILD should already have.

And then Fury shows him the three helicarriers that comprise Project Insight.

“Look if your heart isn’t in it I don’t have to suck your dick Steve.” Bucky’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Steve groaned and laid back against the headboard.

“Sorry… It’s just this mission.” He said.

Bucky sat next to him.

“Is it Natasha Steve? She was only doing what Fury told her to do. And she said sorry like a million times.” He asked.

“It just feels like something is about to happen. Something big.”

Bucky kissed his cheek.

“How about we take a day trip to the Smithsonian? See the new Captain America exhibit? That could take your mind of it.” Bucky suggested.

Steve smiled.

He had been wanting to go see what history thought of him.

“Ok but can we take the bike.”

 

The exhibit was pretty amazing.

They even got Gary Fucking Sinise to do the presentation.

Steve didn’t always agree with his politics but Forest Grump was one of the best movies he’d seen in the future.

“It’s almost hard to believe you were that short.” Bucky mused as they stared at the life size picture of Steve before the serum.

Steve caught some kid’s eye.

He put a finger to his mouth and the kid nodded.

They walked an around a little bit.

There were small displays for all of the Commandos.

And Howard.

There was even one for Peggy.

Bucky gripped Steve’s hand.

“I miss her.” He whispered.

“Me too.”

 

They arrived him late that night to find Topanga unlocking the door to their apartment.

“Hi Topanga.” They greeted.

“Hey guys. How are you?” She asked.

“We’re good. Went to DC? You?” Steve asked.

“Cory is chaperoning the school dance and Shawn is dropping Auggie of at one of his friend’s house. I just got back from the corner store.” Topanga said, holding up a pregnancy test.

“You think you’re pregnant?” Steve asked.

Topanga nodded.

“Hopefully. We’ve been trying. I haven’t actually had sex with Cory in a month. We want at least one of the kids to be Shawn’s.” She admitted.

“Be prepared for a girl.” Bucky warned.

He had been an oddity, as had Shawn.

“We are. By the way I think Luna turned on your radio.”

They went to enter the apartment and paused.

That was the record player.

The last record they had been playing was Queen’s Jazz album.

Not Starlight by Bing Crosby.

“Hey Topanga can we us your fire escape?”

 

They entered through the window of the bedroom.

Bucky quickly grabbed his rifle and Steve, his shield.

The snuck out of the room and peaked around the corner of the hall.

Nick Fury was on the couch and Luna was curled up on his lap.

“This building has terrible security.” Bucky commented, not lowering his gun.

“Like I couldn’t get past Stark’s defenses. My wife kicked me out.” Fury groaned as he sat up.

“You’re married?” Steve asked.

“Lots of things you don’t know about me.”

Steve turned on the light.

Shit.

Fury was shot.

The director held up his hand and turned the light back off.

He held out his phone.

**EARS EVERYWHERE.**

Well fuck.

“Sorry I had to do this but I had nowhere else to crash.” Fury said before holding his phone out again.

**SHEILD COMPROMISED.**

“Who else knows about your wife?” Bucky asked.

Fury stood.

**JUST THE THREE OF US.**

“Just my friends.” Fury said casually.

“We’re friends?” Steve asked, rage filling him.

What the hell was going on?

“That’s up to you.” Fury said.

Just then three shots came through the wall, hitting Fury.

Bucky grabbed Fury and pulled him around the corner.

“Fuck.” Buck cursed.

Fury grabbed Steve’s arm and placed a thumb drive in his hand.

The same goddamn thumb drive Natasha had filled with SHEILD files.

Shit.

“Don’t trust anyone.” He warned before passing out.

The door busted in and Shawn came charging in, glock raised.

“Steve? Bucky? You guys ok?” He asked.

He rounded the corner and paled when he saw Fury.

“Holy fuck.” He cursed.

“Call 911. Tell them we’re in pursuit.” Steve said as he eyed someone through the window.

He ran and jumped out the window, ignoring Bucky’s cry of Steve.

 

Nick Fury was dying.

Nick Fury was dying and Steve couldn’t even give out a proper description of his killer because they had been wearing a mask.

He couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman.

“Tell me about the shooter.” Natasha demanded.

“They were fast and strong and wore a mask. It looked like a snake.” Steve said and he felt Bucky grip his hand hard.

“Ballistics?” Natasha asked.

“Three slugs. Completely untraceable.” Maria said as she walked up to the window.

“Soviet made.” Natasha said grimly.

Maria scrunched up her nose.

“How’d you know?” She asked.

Natasha opened her mouth to answer when Fury started crashing.

And then they called time of death.

Correction.

Nick Fury was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Falling Apart by Matt Nathanson (If you've never heard or listened to Matt Nathanson go do it. He's amazing and I love him.)


	14. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 14.... This was a difficult chapter to write just because I wasn't sure how I wanted Bucky to react to certain things but I think I dealt with it well. Remember to review! It really inspires me when you do.

Alexander Pierce was a creep.

A super creep.

A super creep that threatened people.

And possible ordered a hit on Nick Fury.

And Steve and Bucky.

You know.

Considering not five minutes after they left his office, Rumlow and his STRIKE team cronies tried to off them.

Thank god for Steve’s idiocy and the sweet ass shield Howard Stark made him.

Really he didn’t know what they were thinking taking two super soldiers on in close combat.

That was plain stupid.

Anyways they escaped and made their way to the hospital to retrieve the hidden thumb drive.

Only it was missing.

“Want some gum?” Natasha asked as she appeared behind them.

Steve and Bucky pulled her into a room.

“Where is it?” Steve demanded.

“Safe. Why did you have it?” She asked.

“Fury gave to us.” Bucky said.

“What’s on it?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know.” Natasha said.

“Now isn’t the time for lies.” Bucky warned.

“I’m not lying. I only act like I know everything. I figured out Fury hired those pirates the minute he told me to put the thumb drive in. He need a way in.” She said.

Steve grabbed her.

“You know something else.” He said.

Natasha blinked.

“She knows who killed Fury. So do I.” Bucky said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Steve asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

“It was 1963 and we were on assignment. It was one of Natasha first.” Bucky said.

“I was eleven and they sent us to Dallas, Texas.” Natasha said flatly.

Steve groaned.

“You guys assassinated the president?” He asked.

“No.” Bucky said.

“We tried to though.” Natasha added unhelpfully.

Steve sighed.

“Ok so you tried to assassinate JFK.” He said.

“Someone did it first. And then this идиот went after the other assassin. To be honest it’s one of the moments that helped me break the control they had on me. Reminded me of someone.” Bucky said, side eyeing Steve.

Natasha shrugged.

“It was my first assignment. I wanted to prove myself. Anyways I chased the shooter and got shot.”

She lifted her shirt to reveal a gun shot.

“I’ve never been able to wear a bikini.” She said solemnly.

“Or do sexy time undercover missions.” Bucky pointed out cheerfully.

Well then.

Point to JFK’s assassin.

“I got shot and he fought the assassin. It was beautiful.” Natasha said.

“It was. I’ve never someone as good as them. The soviets would later assign the assassin the name Viper because of the snake mask. Viper is like a ghost. Beyond me and Natasha no one has ever met them to live. At least till you.”

Natasha held up the thumb drive.

“Well let’s find out what the ghost wants.”

 

Natasha took them to an Apple store.

Steve had been out of ice for just under two years and all he’d ever heard from Tony is how Apple was garbage.

Well at least they could use one to look at the super sophisticated thumb drive.

“We should go to Tony.” Steve hissed in Bucky’s ear.

The man shook his head.

“He still doesn’t have a suit and we can’t keep him safe. He’d be on his own. And he can fire a gun worth a shit.” Bucky whispered back.

Steve had to concede that.

They’d tried to teach Tony but he was just about as good as Howard had been when firing a gun.

Steve glanced at the screen.

Fucking Jersey.

Fucking Wheaton, NJ.

Steve paled.

“You know it?” Natasha asked.

“He used to.” Bucky said bitterly.

He took Steve’s hand.

“I’ll meet you at the car. Nat get him out.” He promised before ducking out of the store.

Natasha got them out of there.

By fucking kissing him.

Gross.

At least she looked just as grossed out.

“Ugh. Never let me do that again.” She groaned as they made their way to the parking lot.

“Do what?” Bucky asked as he ran up to them.

Natasha and Steve wrinkled their noses.

“She kissed me.” Steve accused.

Bucky nodded.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Good work.” Bucky said proudly.

“It was the grossest moment of my life.” Natasha said.

“Only because he’s your dad. Steve is a wonderful kisser.” Bucky said.

“Gross.”

 

“So how does Captain America learn to hotwire a car?” Natasha asked.

“Nazi Germany. Take your feet off the dash.”

Bucky snorted.

“Brooklyn, New York.” He corrected.

Steve rolled his eyes.

“I feel like there’s a story here.” Natasha said with a grin.

Steve sighed and Bucky cackled.

“So I used to play the piano down at the Hotel St. George before the war.” Bucky said.

“He was really good. He played for Billy Holiday when she sang there.” Steve said.

“Really?” Natasha asked.

Bucky nodded.

“Even played on one of her recordings. A song called ‘Strange Fruit’. Course someone else was credited for it because they couldn’t have a white boy playing piano on a song about lynching. No matter how good he was or how many of his queer buddies he’d seen lynched. Miss Holiday fought them on it but then they just threw more liquor her way and she shut up.” Bucky said bitterly.

“Anyways one day the St. George got raided. It was a big place for gays and drag queens then. They caught a whole bunch of people but I got away. I couldn’t let them hurt all those people. I had to do something.” Steve said.

“So he hotwired a police car and stole it. I’d told him how to but I never thought he’d do it.” Bucky hissed and Natasha burst out laughing.

“That’s hilarious.” She said.

“It’s not exactly something to be proud of. Stealing a police car.” Steve said.

“I think it’s great. Makes you more human.” Natasha said with a grin.

“What about you? How’d you learn to hot wire a car?” Bucky asked.

Natasha shrugged.

Steve laughed humorously.

“More secrets? Or are you thinking of a good lie?” He asked bitterly.

He loved Natasha but it was hard to figure out where you stood with her.

“The truth is a matter of circumstance. It’s not one thing all the time. Like me.” She said.

“That’s a hard way to live.” Steve said.

“It’s a good way to survive.”

And not for the first time Steve’s heart.

“You know that I love you Nat but it can be really hard to trust someone when you don’t know who they really are.” Bucky said softly.

“What do you want me to be?” Natasha asked and Steve froze.

He wasn’t sure.

He didn’t want Natasha to be anything more than who she was.

But the question was who was she.

There were moments where she was just a spy.

An assassin.

But there were those moments when she let her guard down just enough that she felt like more like…

Like his daughter.

“I just want you to be you Natasha.” He said.

They pulled up to the location.

“This is where the file came from.” Natasha said.

Steve’s eyes fell on the sign.

“So did I.”

Fort Lehigh.

Home sweet home.

 

“That flag pole is where your mom fell in love with Steve.” Bucky said to Natasha, pointing at a flag pole as they passed.

“Really?” Steve asked in surprise.

He didn’t know that.

“Yeah. You outsmarted the drill sergeant. It really impressed her.” Bucky said.

“This is a dead end. There’s no heat signatures or radio signals. They must have used a router.” Natasha said in frustration.

Steve looked around and paused.

“What is it?” Bucky asked as Steve began moving.

“Army regulations says that ammunition can’t be stored five hundred feet with in the barracks. That buildings in the wrong place.”

 

It was SHEILD.

Where it began.

“Oh look its Stark’s dad.” Natasha said pointing to a trio of photos.

One was of Philips.

One of Howard.

And the other was of a heavily pregnant Peggy Carter.

Bucky gasped and walked away.

Steve couldn’t blame him.

This was the only photo evidence that Peggy had been pregnant.

“Is that her?” Natasha whispered as her eyes fell on the picture.

Steve swallowed hard.

“Yes. You too.” He said.

Natasha blinked and took the picture from the wall.

“This belongs in your apartment.” She said before busting the picture, taking the picture out and tucking it in her coat.

“I found a secret elevator!” Bucky called.

Steve and Natasha rushed over.

Natasha used her phone to figure out the buttons and they rode the elevator down.

“This is so sketch guys.” Bucky mumbled.

“Scared?” Steve asked.

“Fuck on. Just don’t blame me if we’re willingly going into some creep’s sex dungeon and are going to become part of his harem.” Bucky joked.

They got off the elevator and walked into a dark room.

“Uhm… Might not have been a joke.” Bucky said.

The lights flickered on to reveal a bunch of ancient looking computers.

“This can’t be the data point. This tech is way too old.” Natasha said as she looked around.

“Is it?” Bucky said, nodding to an external USB drive.

Natasha walked over and placed the thumb drive in it.

A bunch more lights came on to reveal a ton more computers, that promptly came to life.

The screen in front of them lit up.

Initiate System?

Natasha quickly typed on the keyboard.

YES.

“Shall we play a game?” She said deeply.

She turned to the two men.

“It’s from a movie.” She said simply.

“We’ve seen WarGames Nat.” Steve said.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Born July 4, 1918.” A German voice said.

Steve froze.

He knew that voice.

“James Buchannan Barnes. Born March 10, 1918.” It said as the small camera on top landed on Bucky.

Bucky’s eyes widened and he began to tremble.

The camera switched to Natasha.

“Natalie Rebecca Rogers. Born April 22, 1946.”

Natasha froze and Steve took her hand.

That must have been what Peggy named her before she died.

“Is it a recording?” She whispered.

“I am not a recording fräulein. I may not be the man that I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945 but I am.”

A picture appeared on the screen and Steve stopped breathing.

That was in possible.

“You know this thing?” Natasha asked as she looked between a frozen Steve and a mid-panic attack Bucky.

“Armin Zola.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Do You Want To Know A Secret? by The Beatles (Song has nothing with the chapter but I thought it would be a cool title)


	15. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14...

“Armin Zola?” Natasha asked flatly.

“He was a German scientist who worked for Red Skull. We captured him in 1945… He died years ago.” Steve said.

“First correction I am Swiss. Second correction. I have never been more alive.” Zola said.

His camera turned to Bucky.

“I see my experiment worked Sergeant Barnes. I am surprised to see you here though.”

Bucky merely whimpered.

Natasha looked at Bucky with wide eyes.

She had never seen him like that.

Steve had.

It had been the night before they left to capture Zola.

The night Natasha was conceived.

“I received a terminal diagnosis in 1972. Science couldn’t save my body but my mind… That was worth saving. On hundreds of data banks. You are standing in my brain.” Zola said.

“No wonder it looks so fucked up.” Steve said.

“How did you get here?” Natasha asked.

“I was invited.” Zola said gleefully.

“Operation Paperclip. After WW2 SHIELD recruited German scientist with strategic value.” Natasha explained.

“Oh that is a lie. Many of us were forced on SHIELD. Howard Stark nearly killed me upon our first meeting.” Zola said.

Good on Howard.

“They did not know what they had done though. Because along with helping their cause I helped my own.”

Steve blinked.

No.

Not possible.

“HYDRA died with the Red Skull.” Bucky forced out from his position on the floor.

Zola laughed.

“Cut off one head another takes its place Sergeant Barnes.”

“Prove it.” Steve demanded.

A bunch of clips played as Zola explained that the new HYDRA had grown inside of SHIELD.

Oh.

SHIELD was HYDRA.

Fuck.

“That’s impossible. SHIELD would have stopped you.” Natasha said.

Zola laughed.

“Accidents happen.”

A clip played of a car crash.

The passenger a man got out of the car.

Howard.

It was an older Howard Stark.

A person that Steve recognized as Viper approached him.

“You’ll never get away with this.” Howard said as Viper grabbed his head.

Viper was silent as they snapped his neck.

Bucky let out a sob.

“There was a time when I thought you were my greatest creation Sergeant Barnes but I was wrong. No my greatest creation was the Viper and the chaos they created. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom for security.”

Pictures of Project Insight appeared on the screen.

“After a purifying process is completed HYDRA new world order will arise.”

Steve swallowed hard.

“HYDRA has won Captain. Your death means nothing. This life you have built is all for nothing.” Zola taunted.

Steve punched the screen but the man just appeared on another.

“What on these drives?” Steve demanded.

“Project Insight requires… insight. So I wrote an algorithm.” Zola said.

“What kind of algorithm?” Natasha demanded.

“The answer to that is fascinating. Too bad you will be dead to hear it.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he turned just in time to see the doors of the elevator to seal shut.

“Steve we have a bogie. 30 seconds top.” Natasha said looking down at her phone.

“Who fired it?” Steve asked.

“SHIELD.”

Oh they were so screwed.

“I have been staling Captain. Hail HYDRA.”

Steve grabbed a drain cover, pulled it up, grabbed Natasha and Bucky and pulled them into the drain as the bomb hit them.

He raised his shield to block the rubble.

When the rubble finally stopped falling he pushed it of them.

Bucky was staring at him with shell shocked eyes and Natasha was unconscious.

“Nat!” He hissed, trying to wake her.

He felt her pulse.

She was alive.

“Buck! We have to go!” He pleaded but Bucky was still.

“Sergeant Barnes! At attention!” He snapped and Bucky blinked.

“Steve?” He asked.

“We have to go. Now!” Steve said as he gathered Natasha in his arms and crawled out of the rubble.

“Right. Got to stop SHYDRA.” Bucky muttered as he followed.

They began to run when they saw the quinjets.

 

They ran all the way to New York.

“Where are we going to go Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve blinked at him.

“They already probably have gone after Tony and Bruce. Thor’s in London. Fuck knows where Clint is. We need help.” Bucky said.

Steve paused and looked down at Natasha.

She still hadn’t woken up.

She needed medical attention.

Oh.

Of course.

“I know a guy.”

 

Sam Wilson was having a pretty good day all considering.

Sure his best friend was a fugitive but hey he had gotten the number of the cute Starbucks barista so it evened out.

He had just gotten back from his morning run when there was a knock on his window.

He opened it to reveal a soot covered Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanov.

Or Rogers.

Fuck if he knew.

“Sup man.” He greeted.

“We wouldn’t do this if we didn’t have to.” Steve said looking completely remorseful.

“Everyone we know is either trying to kill us or probably already arrested.” Bucky added.

Ok.

So it was serious time.

Cool.

“Not everyone.” He said before moving to let them in.

 

Steve stared into the mirror.

How had this happened?

He should have known.

He felt like something was of but he never could have imagined this.

He turned and saw Natasha sitting on the bed, staring at the picture of Peggy.

“You ok?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She said.

Steve sighed and sat next to her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Natasha sighed.

“When I joined SHIELD I thought that I was joining the good guys. I felt at home there. When I found out about you and Bucky and Peggy and I thought I had figured out why. It was my legacy. But I was wrong. It was because I had walked from one snake den to another.” She said.

Steve took her hand.

“You’re wrong. Despite everything you’ve been though Natasha you have done everything in your power to do the right thing. It’s not your fault you were lied to. I fell for the same ones Natasha.” Steve said firmly.

“I owe you.” She said and Steve shook his head.

“No you don’t Natasha. I’m your father. That’s what we do.” He said.

He paused, realizing what he had said.

It was the first time he’d ever called himself her father out loud.

Natasha stared at him before wrapping her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She mumbled against his chest.

“Bucky made breakfast.” Sam called from the doorway, looking awkward.

Natasha released Steve.

“Let’s go eat.”

They entered the kitchen.

“You ok Bucky?” Steve asked.

Bucky hummed happily.

“The guy that tortured me for weeks got killed in a bombing that was ordered to kill us. I’m fucking fantastic.” He said.

“Your husband seriously scares me sometimes.” Sam said as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Me too. But the he cooks me food and it’s ok.” Steve said.

“You two are pretty chipper for two old men who died for nothing.” Natasha commented.

“Just nice to know who you’re fighting. Right Buck?” Steve said and Bucky responded with a nodded.

“The question of the day is who would a been able to order the bombing.” Natasha said.

“Pierce.” Bucky said quickly.

Creepy fucker.

“Who is just so happens to be sitting on top of the world’s most secure building.” Natasha said with a sigh.

“He’s not working alone.” Steve said.

“Well you guys got the algorithm of that ship right? The Lemurian Star? Who else was on it?” Bucky asked.

“Jasper Sitwell.” Natasha said.

Steve sighed.

“So the real question is how do three of the most wanted fugitives in the country kidnap a high ranking SHIELD officer in broad daylight?” He pondered.

“The answer is you don’t.”

Sam dropped a file in front of him.

“What’s this?” Steve asked as he picked up the folder.

“Call it a resume.” Sam said.

“Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission. That was you.” Natasha said as she looked at the photo of Sam and a woman.

“Is that Riley?” Steve asked and Sam nodded.

Sam had told him about Riley.

How they met and fell in love on while working together.

How she had died.

“I heard they couldn’t bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use? Stealth shoots?” Natasha asked.

Sam grinned.

“Nope with these.” He flipped open the folder.

“I thought you were a pilot.” Bucky said.

“It was all hush hush. There are false files to protect the tech we used.” Sam said.

Steve shook his head.

“I can’t ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a reason.” He said.

“Dude Captain America needs help. That’s good enough of a reason. Plus, you’re my platonic soul mate man. I’d do anything for you.” Sam said.

“Plus Gabe would kick your ass is you didn’t.” Bucky said.

“That too.”

Steve sighed in resignation.

“So where can we get one of these things?” He asked.

“The last one is in Fort Hamilton behind four guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.” Sam said.

Steve looked at Bucky and Natasha.

Both looked incredibly excited.

“It should be a problem. But there is one condition.” Steve said.

“What?” Sam said.

“Never, ever show them to Tony. He will literally never leave you alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel


	16. Ghost That We Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 16 is where everything changes....

So Zola’s algorithm was a way to figure out how to who would be a threat to HYDRA.

Presently and in the future.

And they were going to use Project Insight to kill them all.

Fuck.

“Project Insight is going to launch in 16 hours. We’re cutting it a little close aren’t we?” Natasha asked.

She was sitting between Bucky and Sitwell.

“That’s why we’re using him to bypass the DNA scans and taking it down.” Steve said.

“What? That a terrible idea.” Sitwell protested.

There was a crash on the roof and a hand crash though the side window.

It pulled Sitwell through the window and threw him into oncoming traffic.

Natasha rolled into the front seat and Bucky rolled into Sitwell’s old position and shots were fired into the backseat.

Natasha pulled Steve forward and shoved Sam to the side as the assailant fired into their seats.

Sam hit breaks and the assailant went flying.

They stood to reveal Viper.

Natasha and Bucky both pulled out guns but lost them when a goddamn Humvee slammed into back of the car.

Sam managed to get away from the Humvee but Viper jumped on top of the car and ripped out the steering wheel.

“Oh shit!” Sam exclaimed.

The Humvee hit the car once more and it hit the railing.

Oh no.

It was going to flip.

He caught Bucky’s eye.

The man nodded.

“Hold on!” Steve yelled, slipping on his shield.

He clung to Natasha, grabbed Sam, and pulled both against him.

Bucky launched himself into the driver seat before launching himself at Steve, who had launched himself at the door.

Under the full force of two super soldiers the car door was ripped from its hinges and the four fell out of the flipping car.

Sam and Bucky fell away from Steve and Natasha.

Steve and Natasha got up just in time to see Viper fire a missile at them.

Steve pushed Natasha out of the way and held up the shield.

The missile sent him flying off the bridge and into a bus.

A bus that promptly crashed.

Steve blacked out and when he came to it was to the sound of machine gun fire.

He quickly exited the bus, dodging bullets as he did, and grabbed his shield.

He held it up against the gun fire.

Oh god.

This was it.

And then two of the gun men were taken out and Steve was able to take out a third.

He looked up to see Bucky.

“Go! I got this! Sam’s getting his wings and Viper is going after Tasha!” He yelled as he returned fire with the last gunman.

Steve took down the street.

He found the two just in time to see Viper about to shoot Natasha.

“Hey! Get the hell away from my kid!” Steve yelled as he sprinted forward.

Viper turned and hit his shield.

A load sound rang out as Viper’s metal gloves met the shield.

Bucky was right.

Fight the Viper was invigorating.

Steve had never faced someone so skilled.

It was like fighting Bucky.

They could take hits Steve knew would kill someone human.

Steve managed to get the upper hand and grabbed Viper by the head and flipped them over his shoulder.

The mask came off in Steve’s hands and he threw it to the ground.

He quickly turned to see who the person under the mask was and felt his heart stop.

“Peggy?” He breathed.

Her face lacked the ferocity that Peggy’s normally did, her eyes icy blue and her hair was shorter but the person in front of him was defiantly Peggy Carter.

“Who the hell is Peggy?” She said in a monotone.

She lifted her gun to shoot him but Sam came flying down and hit her to the side.

Bucky appeared around the corner and raised his gun at Peggy, who was getting off the ground.

“Bucky no!” Steve yelled Peggy spun around to face him.

“Pegs?” Bucky gasped, lowering the gun.

She aimed the gun once more at Bucky.

A missile came out of nowhere and hit the car next to Peggy.

Steve covered his face to block the blast and when he lowered his arms Peggy was gone.

Natasha appeared and leaned heavily on a car.

The STRIKE team surrounded them and Steve felt himself being pushed on his knees but at that moment it didn’t matter.

HYDRA had won.

 

The whole world was over.

Peggy Carter was alive and working for HYDRA.

It was the end.

Currently the four fugitives were in a van heading for their execution.

“Steve that was Peggy.” Bucky said with awe in his voice.

“What?” Sam asked.

Natasha just leaned back.

“Viper is Peggy Carter.” Steve said.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Both men said.

“How is that possible? She died like seventy years ago. My grandfather was a pallbearer at her funeral.” Sam said.

Steve’s eyes fell on Natasha.

“She had Natasha. It’s possible that the serum that Natasha was producing in utero could have effected Peggy.” He offered, remembering the conversation that Tony and Bruce had had upon finding out Natasha was Steve and Peggy’s daughter.

“That Angie person sold Natasha to the Soviets right? She could have easily sold Natasha to HYDRA or it could be that the coroner was a HYDRA agent.” Bucky mused.

“I saw her eyes.” Natasha said softly.

She was leaning back and for the first time Steve noticed she was shot.

“Hey! If someone was going to save us it would be convenient if they did it before Natasha bled out.” Bucky said out loud.

One of the guards pulled out a stun baton and everyone but Bucky flinched back.

The guard didn’t attack Sam.

Instead they turned it around and stunned the other guard before kicking them and knocking them out.

The guard pulled off her helmet to reveal Maria Hill.

“About time.” Bucky said.

“Wanted to make sure you weren’t going to shank me.” Maria said dryly.

“Like I couldn’t tell you were my number three girl.” Bucky flirted.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

“Number 3?” She asked.

“Peggy Carter’s alive. You’ve been demoted from number 2.”

“Can we get out of here?” Sam asked.

He was looking at Maria with a little awe.

Maria looked him up and down.

“Who’s this guy?” She asked.

“Sam Wilson at your service ma’am.” Sam greeted.

“Well Sam Wilson you can be at service by helping me cut through the bottom of this van.” She unlocked his handcuffs and handed him a laser.

Sam cut while Maria unlocked the rest of the cuffs and handed them back their gear.

One by one they dropped out of the truck and no one was the wiser.

Good.

Fuck HYDRA.

 

Maria ushered them to another black van and drove them to a pour part of Manhattan and led them into the sewer.

She then led them through the sewer to an abandoned subway station that seemed to have been turned into a mobile base.

“I’ve got a GSW to the shoulder. She’s lost a pint maybe two.” Maria shouted.

Bruce came rushing out of one of the subway cars.

“Let me take her.” He said.

“Come with us. She’ll want to see them.” Maria said and Bruce nodded.

“Who?” Steve whispered to Bruce.

Bruce laughed.

“Get ready to see some crazy shit Steve.”

Steve and Bucky looked at him blankly.

“Our dead girlfriend came back from the dead today. I don’t think it can get any crazier.”

 

Turns out it could because they walked into another train compartment to find Nick Fury propped up in a hospital bed.

With Phil Coulson sitting at his side.

“About damn time.” Fury said.

“What the fuck?” Steve blurted out.

“Yeah. My first reaction was zombies.” Tony said, not looking up from the gauntlet him and Pepper were tinkering with.

“I’m not sure that so far left.” Steve said.

“Phil?” Natasha said, shrugging off Bruce.

“Sorry for disappearing but I was kind of dead for a while and then I got really busy.” Phil said.

“Who is that?” Bucky whispered.

“Phil Coulson.” Steve explained.

“You mean the guy Shawn and Clint super drunk over every year?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. Guess their livers don’t need to worry anymore.” Steve said bitterly.

Coulson looked sheepish.

“Just you wait till Clint gets here.” Natasha said darkly.

“You sent him a message then?” Phil said.

Natasha held up her necklace.

“It’s a tracker that only links to Clint’s own. He’ll be here in like an hour.” She said.

Bruce removed the cloth from her shoulder.

“It’s already healed.” He said and Natasha sighed.

“Good.” She turned and punched Coulson.

“I deserved that.” The man said.

“You think.” She huffed.

Tony snorted.

“So what have you three been up to? My tower got raided and we all almost got arrested toll. If Coulson hadn’t gotten there with Agents one through five, I’d be dead. Bruce and Pepper would have been fine.” He said.

“Oh you know found out that HYDRA is still a thing and they kidnapped Peggy Carter and turned her into an assassin. By the way she killed your parents.” Bucky said.

Tony’s head snapped up.

“What?” He demanded.

“Bucky!” Steve hissed.

“No. He deserves to know. HYDRA did something to Peggy and now she works for them. She killed you parents.” Bucky said.

Tony blinked.

“I saw her eyes.” Natasha said softly.

Everyone turned to her.

“What?” Steve asked.

“They were blue. A shade of blue I’ve only ever seen once. On Clint.”

The room was silent.

“The tesseract.” Steve breathed.

Of course.

They were controlling her.

Natasha nodded tersely.

“Well that makes sense. There’s no fucking way that the Peggy Carter I’ve heard about would ever kill my Dad. Or you know be all ‘Hail HYDRA.’” Tony mumbled.

Steve cleared his throat.

“Do we have a plan?” He asked.

“I offered to go Hulk at SHIELD. I’ve gotten a lot better at controlling the shift.” Bruce said, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Pepper looked equally embarrassed.

Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony, who waggled his eyebrows.

Ok then.

“But then we pointed out that would be a terrible idea as we don’t know whose HYDRA and who isn’t.” Maria said.

“Just so you know I’m 1000% sure that my cousin isn’t.” Sam said.

“Oh we already know. He’s here too. Was with my team when we got double crossed by Garrett and his team and one of our own. Right now he’s with them on a special mission.” Coulson said and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

“So what the plan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Ghost That We Knew by Mumford and Sons


	17. Memories

Turns out that the plan was that three teams would sneak onto each of the helicarriers and replace a chip on them to make them fire at each other.

It was a dumb plan but at least it was a plan.

One team would be Steve and Sam.

Another team would be Bucky and Trip.

The third would be a team consisting of Clint and a woman names Melinda May.

Tony, Maria, Pepper and Bruce were going to infiltrate SHIELD headquarter to run command.

Natasha was going to be impersonating one of the council members.

Now all they had to do was wait for Coulson’s team and Clint to show up.

“What do we do about Agent Carter?” Maria asked.

“Capture if you can.” Fury said.

“But kill if we have too.” Sam finished grimly.

“Guys…” Steve said.

“Look Steve I know you love her. I get it. It’s the relationship I’ve literally based all of mine on but we don’t know how much of Peggy Carter is left in there. We don’t know what they did to her.”

 

"If we get out of this alive all of you are moving into the tower. SHIELDS dead and we’re going to start our own version of SHIELD. It’s going to be awesome.” Tony grumbled as he tested out his gauntlet.

He, Steve, Bruce and Natasha were sitting in a corner.

“So long as we can bring our cat. And our dead Nazi girlfriend.” Steve said.

“So long as Bird Boy #2 doesn’t shoot her first.” Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes.

He didn’t blame any of them for saying that if they faced Peggy they would kill her.

He couldn’t do but if his friends were faced with death he’d want them to.

“Sam’s wrong you know.” Natasha said suddenly.

Steve turned to her.

Natasha took a deep breath.

“She had the opportunity to kill me today and she shot me in the shoulder. She could have just as easily shot me in the heart or the head but she shot me in a place that would incapacitate me but not kill me. I think some part of her knew who I was.” The red head said.

“It’s possible. I have a theory that people with Super Soldier Serum can tell one another apart.” Bruce said.

Steve nodded.

From the day he’d met Bruce and Natasha he knew they were different.

He didn’t need a file to tell him that.

“Who’s to say that maternal instinct and that ability to sense a super soldier couldn’t make her body feel that Natasha was her daughter.” Bruce continued.

Tony let out a sigh.

“Look Steve. I never met Peggy Carter but I’ve heard a lot about her. My dad was in love with her you know?”

Steve shook his head.

He had no idea.

“Well he was and he talked about her constantly. My mom hated it. Anyways… Peggy Carter would have never killed my dad in her right mind. He was her best friend. I’m not saying that I’m going let her kill me but… I’m going to do my best to help her. That’s what he would have wanted.

Steve opened his mouth to thank Tony but was interrupted by a shrill scream.

“ZOMBIE!”

Well Clint was there.

Natasha let out a long suffering sigh.

“I’ve got to go make sure he doesn’t kill Phil.”

She got up and left.

Tony and Bruce quickly followed, wanting to see the chaos.

Steve smiled as he watched Clint attempt to kill Coulson while Natasha yelled at him and Tony and Bruce laughed.

He loved his family.

“Seat taken?” Steve looked up to see Bucky smiling down at him.

“For you? Never.”

Bucky collapsed next to him and wrapped his arms around Steve.

“Everything’s going to change isn’t it?” He whispered and Steve tightened his grip.

Of course they were.

Peggy was alive and out there, just out of grasp.

“Of course things are going to change Buck. But change isn’t always a bad thing.”

They knew that better than anybody.

Waking up in this future had been a hug change but Steve wouldn’t give it up for anything.

Him and Bucky were together.

They had this wonderful group of friends.

No.

They had this wonderful family.

Bucky smiled up at him into a heated kiss.

He broke the kiss.

“We’re going to get her back.” Buck promised before standing.

He held out a hand to Steve.

“Now come on Punk. Trip is back with his little ragtag group and he says he’s got us a present.”

 

The thing about Steve’s life was that if something could go wrong it would.

Project Insight launched early.

But it was cool.

He and Sam got on to their helicarrier easily.

But then Peggy showed up and fucked shit up.

She threw Steve from the helicarrier but Sam caught him.

And how did Sam get paid back for his kindness?

Peggy tore his wings off and kicked him off the plane.

It was ok though.

Sam had a parachute.

Unfortunately, it meant that Steve was there alone.

He reached the chip room to see Peggy waiting for him.

It was the first time that he’d seen her for more than a passing second and his heart broke.

Her hair was dull and tangled and her cold blue eyes were blank.

“Peggy. I can’t let all those people be hurt.” Steve said but the woman just stared blankly at him.

“Please don’t make me do this.”

That’s when Peggy attacked.

It was a fierce fight.

Peggy stabbed him and shot him but he managed to choke her out and get the chip.

Just as he was about to put the chip in he felt the first bullet enter him and then a second and third.

He fell to his knees.

This was it.

He was going to die.

But all those people didn’t have to.

He forced himself up and placed the ship in the slot.

“We’ve got it! Get out of there Capsicle!” Tony’s voice yelled into the come.

“Fire.” He wheezed.

“But Cap- “

“Just do it!” Steve yelled.

“Don’t you fucking dare Stark!” Bucky’s voice yelled but Steve heard the lurch of the helicarrier being fired at.

Steve fell to his knees and was resigned to stay there till he heard a shrill scream.

He turned and saw Peggy trapped under a rafter.

Fuck.

Adrenaline filled Steve’s body and one thought ran through his mind.

Save Peggy.

He forced himself up and down to where she laid.

He lifted the beam up enough for her to scramble from underneath.

“Are… you… ok?” He gasped.

She didn’t verbally respond.

Instead she tackled him to the ground.

She raised her fist to hit him and Steve closed his eyes.

He was going to die anyways so why the hell not?

Peggy would kill him and escape and Bucky would go after her.

He braced himself for the blow but it never came.

Instead there was a crack and Peggy’s weight disappeared.

“You’re such a fucking moron.”

Steve opened his eyes to see Bucky above him.

Peggy was slung over his shoulder.

Steve felt himself smile before blacking out.

 

_Bucky and Steve walked back to their hotel room laughing._

_“She likes you.” Bucky said as they entered the room._

_They had offered to share since they already lived together._

_Steve grinned and took off his jacket._

_“Yeah. I like her too.” Steve said._

_Bucky hesitated._

_“You gonna marry her?” He whispered and Steve paused._

_“I don’t know.” He answered honestly._

_“You should. She’s swell.” Bucky said with a sigh._

_“You like her too.” Steve accused._

_“I like anyone who likes the real you.” Bucky said as he pushed Steve on the bed and straddled him._

_“The real me?” Steve asked with a grin._

_Bucky began unbuttoning his shirt._

_“The person under this new body. The hot head man who wanted to stand up for what was right. Who didn’t give a fuck about what people thought.”_

_“Yes that’s defiantly him.” A lithe British voice said._

_Steve jumped but Bucky just looked towards the bathroom._

_“Was wondering when you’d make yourself know doll.” He said as Peggy excited the bathroom._

_She was no longer in her pretty red dress._

_No instead she was in her bra and panties._

_“You knew she was here?” Steve hissed, blushing._

_“Of course I did. I’m a sniper Steve. I notice things.” Bucky said._

_“Like how I knew about the two of you.” Peggy supplied._

_Steve gaped._

_“Now Steve would a person do what you did for someone they weren’t in love with? Besides, Howard explained to me about the side of town the two of you lived in. I put two and two together.” Peggy said as she crawled on the bed._

_She looked at Bucky coolly._

_“I’m not in love with you.” She stated._

_Bucky grinned._

_“And I ain’t in love with you either Pidge. Don’t mean I can’t learn to love you though. For his sake.” Bucky said as he placed a hand on her hip._

_Peggy chuckled._

_“I’m sure it would be just for his sake. I feel the same though.”_

_And with that she pulled Bucky into a kiss._

_It was the most beautiful thing that Steve had ever seen._

_Bucky began grinding against him and Steve felt blood rush to his cock._

_“Bucky.” He groaned and Bucky broke the kiss._

_Both of the people above him grinned down at him._

_“How about it Pidge? You take care of him while I get ready?” Bucky asked._

_“As long as you never call me that again.”_

_Bucky grinned and got off._

_Peggy pulled Steve into a sitting position and kissed him._

_Her lips were softer than Bucky’s but the kiss sent the same shock wave through Steve that Bucky’s kisses always had._

_Peggy sheds him of his clothes and the rest of hers and pushes him back onto the bed._

_“You know, Bucky, I liked him before but this is certainly a plus.” She said as she dragged her fingernails over Steve’s abs._

_Bucky responded with a moan that Steve desperately wanted to see the cause of but Peggy pulled him into a kiss._

_Steve felt her shift before sinking down onto his cock._

_Steve groaned as she rode him._

_Having sex with a woman was strange._

_They were wetter but just as warm and not as tight and…_

_It was wonderful._

_He didn’t like it any more or less than having sex with Bucky but…_

_Both were good._

_Peggy took one of his fingers and moved them to where they were joined together._

_“You’ll find a little nub of flesh there. That’s her clit. Rub it.” Bucky said and Steve did as ordered._

_Peggy moaned and threw her head back._

_Bucky moved behind her._

_One hand took one of her breast in his hand and the other joined Steve’s._

_“How’d you know that?” Peggy panted._

_“Boys at the docks like to talk.” Bucky murmured before pulling Peggy into a kiss._

_“Oh god...” Steve moaned._

_He grabbed Peggy’s hips and slammed her down._

_Peggy let out a grasp of surprise and shuddered._

_Bucky nipped at her collar bone._

_“Be prepared for that Pidge. He’s out of his element right now. Give him a few times and he’ll be pounding you so hard you’ll see stars.”_

_He pinched her clit and Peggy let out a cry as her orgasm crashed over her._

_She collapsed on Steve’s chest._

_“I want to watch you two.” She murmured before rolling off Steve._

_“I got a better idea.” Bucky mumbled and he handed Steve a tub of Vaseline._

_HE crawled over Peggy’s body and kissed her._

_“I’m going to fuck you while he fucks me. That good with you Pidge?”_

_Peggy pulled Bucky into a kiss as he entered her._

_Watching them together was memorizing._

_“Steve… The whole idea of me fucking her while you fuck me requires you fucking me Punk. I already prepped myself if that’s what you’re worried about.” Bucky breathed before letting out a groan._

_Steve rubbed some of the Vaseline on his painful erection before moving behind Bucky and pushing into the man._

_Bucky let out a relieve sigh._

_“Do the work Punk.”_

_Steve started off slow but soon enough he was slamming into Bucky, who in turn was slamming into Peggy._

_“Fuck!” Peggy exclaimed as she came again._

_She dug into both men’s shoulders with her fingernails._

_“Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Bucky groaned as he found his own release._

_Steve followed soon after._

_The three detangled and soon enough Bucky was curled up against Steve’s right side and Peggy was on his left._

_“You all planned this.” He said tiredly._

_“’Course. Cornered her after we got to camp. She looked like she was going to eat you.” Bucky mumbled._

_“Had figured it out by then. We came to an agreement.” Peggy said._

_“How’s this going to work?” Steve asked and Peggy pinched him._

_“Go to sleep Steve. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”_

Steve drifted into consciousness to the sound of Marvin Gaye’s singing.

He blinked as turned to see Sam asleep to his right.

“On your left.” He croaked, startling the man awake.

Sam grinned.

“Welcome back to the land of the living man.” He said.

Steve looked around the room.

Sam was the only one there.

“Where am I? Where’s Bucky?” Steve asked as he forced himself to sit up.

“Whoa man. Be careful. You were pretty hurt. You’re in Avengers Tower.” Sam said as he helped.

“I’m fine. Now where’s Bucky?”

Sam sighed and crossed his arms.

“He’s off dealing with your psycho girlfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Memories from Cats


End file.
